Marked (On Hiatus)
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: AU. Alec is the alpha son of a very wealthy purebred werewolf family. Magnus is is his human mate that suffers from schizophrenia. Both men love each other very much. This is their story (Established Malec) I hope you can give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

1.

Alec ran a hand through his hair as he took the stairs up to his boyfriend's apartment. He pressed the buzzer and hoped the man wouldn't be pissed off at him.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"I'm sorry; I don't know any 'me's'."

Alec cringed. It seemed the higher power above had deemed him fit to face the pissed off man he called a boyfriend.

"It's Alec…"

"You're going to have to be clearer. The only Alec I know calls me when he's going to be more than five hours late on our anniversary."

"Magnus, let me in please, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I will get on my knees and beg for forgiveness, but I know you're not cruel enough to leave me out here in thirty below weather."

"...Fine…"

The door clicked as the door was unlocked and he hurried inside and walked up the stairs to his boyfriend's loft. He ducked as a dart sailed over his head and embedded itself into the wall behind him. He winced and looked at the man leaning in the doorway.

"Rough day?" Alec asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," Magnus answered.

Alec took the dart out of the wall and went into the apartment shutting the door behind him. He noticed the junk food wrappers lying on the floor and the cigarettes in the ashtray.

A _really bad day…_

"What happened?" Alec asked sitting down on the couch.

"Let's see," Magnus stood in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest. "The pipes in my building are of course busted which means I couldn't take a hot shower like I planned, I get to work and my hours for this week are cut, again, a few of my co-workers invite me out for drinks, I respectfully decline of course because my boyfriend and I are having dinner to celebrate our anniversary, they laugh make a joke about how my boyfriend could be imaginary, mind you they don't know about the whole schizo thing, I laugh assure them my boyfriend is in fact real, apologize and come home to get ready for the night. Chairman Meow, the little shit of cat, decided he liked my new jacket so much that he ripped it up, but what the icing on the cake was, my boyfriend himself being five hours late for our dinner."

"I am so so so very sorry Magnus," Alec apologized sincerely.

"I understand that we can't have a normal relationship. I mean, I'm schizophrenic, it never would've been normal in the first place…but you're a werewolf and I get that it complicates things, makes for great sex though," Magnus sighed sitting next to him. "And I know that you have an obligation, but I'm tired of being your secret Alec. I'm tired of only seeing you at night, I'm tired of having to decline hanging out with my friends because I'm waiting for you…"

"I…I know…and…and that's why I was so late tonight, my parents, they were talking to me about finding a mate and I told them that I had found one…And they were asking all of these questions but I told them I wanted to surprise them…It was my anniversary gift to you," Alec told him.

"You told your parents about me? About us?"

"I didn't mention your gender, or your medical information, but yes. They know you're 19, you're of Indonesian and Dutch descent, and you've lived in New York a few years, how sweet you can be and how you just love putting me in my place when I screw up and how much we love each other. But they have no idea you're a human."

Alec made a muffled noise as Magnus kissed him suddenly accidentally knocking them to the floor. The taller man straddling his waist as he gripped his shirt.

"What was that for?"

Magnus smiled. "You told your parents about us…I'm not your secret anymore…This means we can go out in public right?"

"Yes, this would mean we can go out in public, during the day, do all the gross couple things normal couples do…it also means you're going to meet my siblings."

"Isabelle, Jace and Max right?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. Isabelle will probably be a little on the fence about you, she's like that, Jace will no doubt be a cocky ass, and Max, Max will probably ask you a bunch of questions…Just be yourself and they will love you as much as I do."

"Not as much as I love you," Magnus smiled leaning down and kissing him. "There's still an hour left of our anniversary, dinner is no doubt out of the question but we can always go to the bedroom."

"Bedroom works," Alec nodded.

Magnus pulled off his shirt as he stood up and stepped over him going to the bedroom. "Don't make me start without you."

Alec quickly got up and went after him his own shirt being left behind and his pants quickly following suit. Magnus was already laid out on the bed. Alec knew they probably had a more than healthy sex life. They had sex almost every time they were together, not that either was complaining.

Alec climbed on top and rolled them so Magnus was straddling him again. He pulled him down for a kiss and groped around for the bottle of lube that was always within reach distance. Magnus grabbed the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hands before coating Alec's length.

"How do you want me?" Magnus whispered.

"All fours, face down, no pillow, I want hear you," Alec answered.

* * *

"I almost forget," Alec said reaching over Magus to get his pants. "I got you something."

"We agreed no gifts…" Magnus started to protest.

Alec shook his head and handed him the box. "You deserve this, for all the crap I've put you through."

Magnus nodded a little and took the box and opened it. "It's a stone and a ring…" he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's witch light…it glows in the dark when you hold it," Alec took it out of the box and showed him how it was on a silver chain. "And the ring has my family crest, by pack rules I can't mark you as my official mate until my parents have met and approved of you, which I know they will but I want you to have this."

"What if your parents don't approve…what's going to happen to us?" Magnus fingered the necklace.

"If they don't approve then I'll just leave," Alec shrugged hooking the necklace around his neck.

"You can do that?"

"I can yes."

"I don't want you doing something like that…I'm not worth it," Magnus shook his head.

"You are Magnus. You are worth a lot more than you think you are. And nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

2.

"Do you have to go to work?" Alec asked watching Magnus get ready. "You said they cut your hours, make a statement by not showing up."

"The hours may be crap but I have bills to pay, I'll be back at three-"

"And home for two hours before you go to the tattoo parlor until ten," Alec interrupted. "I can bring Taki's around 8 if you're up for it."

"I'm always up for a visit from you," Magnus smiled pulling on a shirt. "Taki's sounds great."

"I love you," Alec said grabbing his hand. "I mean it."

Magnus leaned down and kissed him. "I love you more. Now I have to go or I will be late."

Alec reluctantly let him go and watched him leave. He sighed and laid in bed for a little while longer before changing the sheets and grabbing the laundry to do a quick load. He picked up one of his shirts and held it to his nose inhaling deeply. Sweat, vanilla, sandalwood, Alec's own scent and something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

It wasn't very potent, but it was there. He tossed the shirt into the washing machine along with the other darks and added detergent before letting them go through.

He glanced over as Chairman Meow poked his head around the corner and looked at Alec before slinking over and rubbing against his leg.

"You upset Magnus by shredding up his new jacket you know," he said picking up the cat. "You just wanted some attention didn't you?"

The cat purred and rubbed against him. Alec chuckled and set the cat down to finish sorting the laundry. He was finished by noon, all the clothes clean, dried and put away. He changed into fresh clothes and grabbed the spare, noting that the other man forgot his keys and grabbed them planning to drop them off at his work before heading out to pick up some groceries.

"So this is where you go after your nightly runs," Jace mused leaning against the stairwell outside. "I thought were laying off humans."

"What do you want Jace?" Alec asked zipping up his coat.

"Mom mentioned you'd be having company over for dinner-"

"And you followed me, following your future pack leader, how low will you go," Alec interrupted shaking his head.

"So, what's he like?"

"Who?"

"Your 'mystery' mate. The last one was what a painter? And the one before that was a cop right? And let's not forget about the aspiring chef. That turned out great didn't it?"

"I believe you are the one who's seeing, no wait, trying to see an artist. Still giving you the cold shoulder I assume," Alec said. "Is there a reason to the visit?"

"I was hoping I'd catch a glimpse of this mystery man, seems I was too late," Jace shrugged. "Guess I'll have to wait til dinner."

"Oh, you didn't leave, thank god," Magnus hunched over as he caught his breath. "I just noticed I left my keys and who's this?"

"Jace Lightwood. I'm Alec's brother," the blond grinned holding out his hand. "The adopted one."

"You're Jace…the way he talks about you you'd think you're some Adonis," Magnus looked him over and shrugged. "Guess it was just my jealously. But I can clearly see there is no need for it."

He turned to Aelc. "Do you have the spare?"

"And your keys, I was gonna stop by and bring them to you," Alec told him handing him the key chain.

"That was a sweet thought," Magnus took the keys. "And now I will officially be late and since you offered to drop them off…walk me? Assuming of course goldilocks doesn't have a problem with that."

"Is your line of questioning done?" Alec asked looking at Jace.

"Fine, go," Jace answered crossing his arms over his chest eyeing Magnus.

Alec internally frowned and grabbed Magnus's hand gently tugging on it. "Come on, let's leave goldilocks to find his way back home."

Magnus nodded and started walking towards the direction of the studio. He glanced down at their hands and couldn't help the grin that formed. He was walking hand in hand with his boyfriend. Nothing could ruin this day now.

"What are you grinning about?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're walking me to work…I never thought this would happen," Magnus admitted. "I am on cloud fucking nine right now."

Alec laughed. "You're adorable you know that."

Magnus pouted. "I'm not supposed to be adorable. I'm supposed to be sexy."

"You can be adorable and sexy…had I known something like this would've made you happy, I would've done it a long time ago," Alec said.

"You're doing it now and that's what counts," Magnus replied looking at him.

Alec nodded and pulled him closer and kissed him softly. "I love you. Forever and always. You know that right?"

"I know," Magnus said squeezing his hand.

"You could always skip work," Alec added as they started walking again.

"I would love to skip, but I can't," Magnus opened the door to the studio and led him inside. "My boss will be all over my ass and I need to the money…even if the kids are snot nosed little brats."

"Mag Pie, thought you weren't going to…"

A tall blond trailed off as he spotted Alec, straightening a little bit. He looked at Alec and Magnus's hands and his lips twitched a little bit.

"Who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend, Alec, Alec this is Woolsey, he's one of my co-workers," Magnus answered.

"Nice to meet you," Alec nodded stiffly.

"Likewise," Woolsey nodded. "Magnus, you should go change, first class in in ten minutes."

"Right, thanks," Magnus nodded. "See you later?"

Alec nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. Have a good day alright?"

Magnus headed off to the locker rooms leaving the two men behind.

"So, you're the one who's got him all gaga," Woolsey said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I take it you were trying to lay claim to him then?" Alec asked. "Guess I beat you to it. Can't say I'm sorry though."

"Damn Lightwoods," Woolsey growled slightly.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get going," Alec said turning and walking to the door. "Nice meeting you."

* * *

"So glad this day is over," Magnus said stretching out on the bed. "And so glad I have tomorrow off."

"I wish I could stay. Pack meeting and I promised Max I'd go running with him tonight."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Magnus asked hopeful.

"I will do my best, but I can most definitely text you anytime," Alec answered leaning down and giving him a kiss. "I picked up your prescription refill too. Saw you were running low."

"What would I do without you," Magnus chuckled kissing back.

"Get some sleep okay?"

"I will."

Magnus sighed as Alec left and picked up his cat petting him. "I think I'd go insane if it weren't for him…."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

3.

"How's this?" Magnus asked.

"How many outfits are you going to try on?" Alec asked looking at him. "We only have two hours until we have to go."

"I want to look nice…" Magnus answered putting his hands on his hips. "How is this one?"

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes and sat up more taking in the man's choice of attire. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeve sweater that stopped mid-thigh, with a silver vest that had specks of glitters and rhinestones along the lapels. His hair was combed over to the side part of it covering his left eye, light blue lipstick, red eyeliner, and bluish gray eyeshadow.

"I like it," Alec nodded.

"Only like?"

"Magnus I swear to god if you change one more time I will drag to my parents' house naked."

Magnus huffed a bit and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll wear this, I don't have time to change and redo my make up anyway. Just let me take my medication and find some shoes."

"I will get the coats," Alec said standing up.

Magnus went back into the bathroom and took a pill out of the bottle and filled a glass with some water. _Down the hatch,_ he thought taking the pill and swallowing it with water.

He grimaced and finished off the glass and went to his closet to grab a pair of shoes. He settled on his black loafers.

"Ready to go?" Alec asked holding open his coat for him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Magnus answered pulling on his coat. "Are you sure I look okay?"

"I'm positive," Alec smiled kissing his cheek.

Magnus nodded and buttoned up his coat. Alec led him outside to a red Lexus and Magnus glanced over with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's a forty five minute drive, and almost an hour and a half by cab," Alec shrugged unlocking the car doors and holding the door open for Magnus.

"I'm just surprise it's red," Magnus teased as he got in.

"Ha ha very funny," Alec rolled his eyes. "Watch your feet."

He shut the car door and walked around the other side and got in the driver's seat. Magnus put on his seatbelt and leaned back in his seat.

"Looks almost new," he commented as Alec pulled out of the parking spot.

"I hardly drive it," Alec said. "Never really had much of a reason to. I can just run everywhere."

"And get all hot and sweaty," Magnus purred a little as he bit his lip. "Have you ever gotten a blow job in a car?"

"I see where you're going with that and I do not want to cause an accident. Keep it in your pants just for tonight."

"I can't help it, I get horny when I'm nervous," Magnus pouted a bit.

"You're always horny," Alec pointed out.

"I am not," Magnus rolled his eyes. "Just when I'm around you…which isn't really such a bad thing."

"No, and I will gladly sleep with you all night and all day tomorrow, but until we leave my parent's house, no being all sexy."

"No being sexy? I'm not sure I can stop being sexy," Magnus chuckled.

"You have a point; guess I'll just have to practice restraint."

"Well if I can't make this car ride even more enjoyable, you mind if I turn on the radio?" He asked.

"Go ahead," Alec answered as he drove.

Magnus fiddled with the radio for a bit before settling on a classical music station and looked out the window. His fingers tapping against his knee. Alec did his best not to let his mind wander too much. The worst that could happen would be his parents not approving, and leaving his pack. But he could always start his own.

He shook his head and made the turn down the dirt road to the house. He saw Magnus massage his temples out of the corner of his eye and frowned a little.

"You alright?"

"Just a headache. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Magnus nodded. "How much further?"

"Not much, just ten more minutes."

Alec made another turn and pulled up to a pair of black iron gates that automatically opened as he approached.

"Nice house," Magnus complimented.

"Thanks, been here my whole life," Alec said as he parked in front of the garage. He got out and shut the door going around and opening Magnus's door for him.

"Alec!"

Both men glanced up and Alec laughed as Max ran over and practically tackled him to the ground in a full on body hug.

"Who's this?" Max looked at Magnus.

"This is Magnus. I'd like him to be my mate so I'm bringing him to meet mom and dad," he answered. "You think they'll like him?"

"He smells nice…" Max answered.

"He does doesn't he," Alec chuckled ruffling his hair. "You should go get washed up for dinner before mom catches you out here."

The younger sibling rolled his eyes and but nodded.

"He's cute," Magnus smiled.

"He's a handful," Alec said taking his hand. "Let's go meet the others."

Magnus squeezed his hand reassuringly and followed him up the house. Alec opened the door and let Magnus go in first following behind and shutting the door behind them.

 _3…2…1…_ He counted in his head.

Jace was the first one to the door. Fresh out of the shower, Alec noted. His hair was still damp and curled a bit. He was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and black jeans and some vans.

"Evening," Jace smiled at them.

"Why are you smiling?" Alec narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Oh, no reason. No reason at all," he answered.

"Alexander," his mother smiled slightly as she walked into the front hall. "This must be Magnus."

Alec glared at Jace and opened his mouth to speak only to have Magnus cut in smoothly.

"I am, and I'm really glad we finally get to meet, Alec has told me so much about you and I just want to say you have a wonderful son," Magnus gave her a dazzling smile.

"He has very good manners," Maryse nodded looking at Alec. "And a pleasing smile…"

She looked at Magnus again before turning. "I have to finish up dinner. See if you can get your sister to come downstairs. Your father will be home soon."

"Living room is right through there, Jace will be on his best behavior while he talks to you," Alec said giving the blond a warning look.

Jace rolled his eyes and led Magnus to the living room while Alec went upstairs. He knocked on his sister's door.

"Isabelle, mom said to come downstairs, and we have company," Alec said. "I think you're going to like him."

"He's human, I won't," she replied opening the door.

"Oh but you will," Alec grinned. "He loves fashion just as much as you do. And he shops for just as long."

"No one can shop as long as me," she crossed her over her chest.

"He can," he smiled. "Come meet him. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. I will meet this human. Just let me fix my hair."

He nodded and headed back downstairs and to the living room. Max was sitting on the couch next to Magnus bombarding him with a ton of questions as prediction, not that he seemed to mind. Alec sat down next to him and draped his arm across the back of the couch.

"Maybe take a break from the questioning, you'll wear yourself out," Alec told him.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Wine? Tea?" Maryse asked walking into the living room.

"Water is fine, I'm not supposed to drink."

"Why? You an alcoholic?" Jace asked.

"No…I'm not supposed to drink with my medication," Magnus answered.

"Medication?" Maryse asked.

"I have schizophrenia…" Magnus answered. "Recently diagnosed actually…I'm not supposed to drink with the medication."

"Isn't that where you hear voices?" Jace asked.

"Among other things yes…" Magnus nodded a little.

"Isabelle, come and meet Magnus," Alec said trying to change the subject. He rubbed the back of Magnus's neck in a soothing manner.

"The mental one," she said nodding as he sat down.

"I'm going to step out for some air…" Magnus nodded more to himself as he stood up and quickly walked outside.

"Damnit, was that necessary?" Alec asked Isabelle getting up and going after Magnus.

"I can't do this," Magnus said shaking his head. "I thought I could but I can't it's just too much."

"Magnus, you can do this."

"Alec-"

"I'm right here with you and I will be right here with you alright?" He cupped his face. "Don't let what they say get to you. They're just trying to psych you out." He gave him a kiss and a smile. "Just focus on me."

"Focus on you," Magnus repeated. "…Could I have another kiss for luck?"

Alec nodded and gave him another kiss feeling Magnus relax against him. He stroked his cheek and pulled away.

"Feel better?"

"No, but I'm good at faking it."

Alec glanced over his shoulder as another car pulled up and looked back at Magnus.

"Ready to meet my dad?" he asked.

"I'm really good at faking ready," he answered.

"Alexander," Robert nodded as he got out of the car. He looked at Magnus. "Is this your guest?"

Alec nodded. "This is Magnus. He's the one I was telling you about."

"You didn't mention he was a human...I suppose we will have much to talk about at dinner then," Robert said as walked up the stairs and opened the door.

* * *

"What do you do for a living Magnus?" Maryse asked drinking some of her tea.

They group had finished dinner and was now back in the living room. Alec and Magnus sitting on one of the couches, Maryse and Robert on the one across from them, Jace and Isabelle occupying the chairs and Max upstairs in his room doing homework.

"I teach pencak silat. It's a form of Indonesian martial arts, and I work part time at a tattoo parlor," he answered drinking some of his own tea. "It's not much, but it pays the bills."

"How did the two of you meet?" Robert asked.

"He was about to get mugged and I tried to help but mistook me for one of the muggers and flipped me onto my back in two seconds flat," Alec answered.

"It's a reflex. I don't like being snuck up on from behind," Magnus added a little embarrassed.

"I assume Alec has explained to you what we are?" Robert set down his wine glass.

Magnus nodded a little nervous. "He did yes."

"And you've stayed," Robert added a bit impressed. "A year you said the two of you have been together correct?"

Alec nodded. "I told him after we had been together a few months…I trust him-"

"And you trust to easily," Maryse interrupted. "But he is the only one of your companions you've told so that says something. Your father and I are going to have to discuss this. It's getting late and you should take Magnus home."

"It was nice meeting you both," Magnus said as he and Alec stood up.

* * *

"They didn't say no flat out…that's a good sign," Alec said running his fingers through Magnus's hair.

"Jace and Isabelle don't seem to like me too much," Magnus replied sighing.

"Jace…Jace is just being plain weird…I've never seen him act that way before, and Isabelle…she'll warm up to you," Alec told him. "The important thing is that my parents are open to the idea of us being mates despite the fact that you are human."

"Will it be a big deal if I am human?" Magnus asked. "I mean, it's not like I can give you kids or anything…"

"We can adopt."

"You've got this all planned out don't you?" Magnus asked looking at him.

"I've got you and I have no intention of letting you go," Alec answered giving him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

4.

Alec smiled as he walked up the stairs to Magnus's apartment as he heard the strums of the violin coming from the open door. Part of him was nagging to tell Magnus he shouldn't leave his door open but part of him was glad because it meant that he got to hear him play.

"You are amazing as always," Alec said leaning in the door way.

Magnus stopped playing and blushed embarrassed. "You weren't supposed to be here for a few hours…"

"I got done early, thought I would surprise you. I'm glad I did," he smiled.

Magnus rolled his eyes and set the instrument back in its case as Alec walked over. "Well it's probably going to be the last time I play…I have to sell it."

"What? Why?" Alec frowned.

"Bills. Not everyone can rely on mommy and daddy to help pay their way," Magnus answered closing it and locking the latches. "Sides, I'd never be able to play in front of people. I sound terrible."

"But you sound beautiful by yourself," Alec pointed out. "Keep it."

"Alec, I'm already working back to back shifts just to cover my therapy bills alone. Unless you'd prefer I sell my body on the streets, this is the only way I can pay my bills."

"First of all. You will not sell your body, because you and your body belong to me and I do not share," Alec said wrapping his arms around him. "Secondly, I could always move in…and help out. I do have a job you know."

"Alec, I can't ask you to the do that…"

"Then don't. I want to do it for you. Stress isn't good for you and when you're stressed you smoke, and when you smoke you drink and when you drink your medication gets messed up and you start seeing things that aren't there and having panic attacks, you nearly get yourself killed."

"Gee…you make it sound so glamorous…" Magnus deadpanned. "…If you really want to…but only if you want to."

"Course I want to," Alec smiled. "Sides, living with my parents and siblings is starting to take its toll. I actually thought Isabelle's cooking was good."

Magnus laughed and sighed. "What would I do without you?"

"Who knows…maybe I'd be a figment of your imagination brought on my extreme bouts of stress."

"If you were a figment of my imagination, I'd never want to take my medication," Magnus purred rocking his hips against Alec's.

Alec groaned and squeezed his hips. "Careful, doors still open. You never know who might happen to pass by."

"You act like I have a problem with being seen," Magnus smiled and bit his lip. "But if you prefer the door closed~"

He pulled away and walked over to the apartment door and closed it sliding the lock into place. He shuddered a bit as Alec wrapped his arms around him from behind. Alec slid his hand down his front and squeezed him through his jeans.

"Pants off," he commanded.

Magnus eagerly obeyed mentally cursing himself from wearing such tight jeans and got them halfway down his thighs before Alec yanked them down to his ankles and nudged his legs apart.

"Stay."

He let go and went to one of the kitchen drawers and grabbed a few packets of lube and a condom and came back over before kneeling behind him and opening one pouring it into his hand and coating his fingers.

Magnus bit his lip and leaned his head against the door as Alec took his time teasing him to the brink of release before pulling his fingers out.

"Mercy…" Magnus whined.

Alec chuckled and stood up working his pants off and rolling on the condom. "Only because you look so sexy like this."

He slowly pushed in, holding his hips. He leaned his forehead on his shoulder and took a few deep breaths. How he remained so tight he could never understand. He started to thrust methodically massaging his hips as he did.

Magnus panted and held onto the door frame with one hand and started to stroke himself off with the other.

Alec bit down on his shoulder and sucked as he thrust and was rewarding with a sharp cry of pleasure from the other. Magnus came first clenching and triggering Alec's own release. He carefully pulled out and nuzzled him kissing the nape of his neck.

"Think you can make it to the couch?" he asked.

"If you can pull my briefs up at least I can make it anywhere you want me to," Magnus answered.

Alec chuckled and nodded and did so helping him step out of his jeans and walked over with him to the couch and eased him down and sat next to him. Magnus lay down with his head in his lap.

"I'll get you a key on my way home tomorrow," he said as Alec ran his fingers through his hair. "And if you make a list a things you'd like I can pick them up too."

"The only things I want at this moment if you," Alec told him.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. "Things you can eat."

"I can eat you," Alec nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that's cannibalism sweet pea."

"That's not the kind of eat I mean."

"Well I mean food wise. And drinks. Or shampoo and conditioner, shaving cream sort of thing."

"I'm not too much of a drinker. I'll do beer to be social but that's about it. And food wise, I'll eat anything, mostly meat of course. Generic shampoo and conditioner is fine, and I have shaving cream at home."

Magnus nodded and sat up. "I need to shower. I told Woolsey I'd give him a hand with the tykes tonight. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll keep Chairman Company until you get back," Alec said watching go to the bedroom.

He stretched out on the couch and grabbed the remote flipping on the TV while Magnus showered. He looked over when he walked back out in red jeans and a dark green tank top with a black leather jacket and his knee high combat boots.

"Kiss before you leave?" Alec asked.

"Always," Magnus smiled and walked over leaning down and giving him a kiss.

Alec wrapped his arms around his neck and Magnus braced his hand on the couch.

"Babe, I really have to go or I'm going to be late," Magnus murmured against his mouth.

"Be careful. I don't like that Woolsey guy…" Alec said pulling away.

"Mmm I love how possessive your voice gets. It makes me tempted to stay~" Magnus chuckled giving him another kiss. "I'll be back around eleven. If you get hungry, fridge is fully stalked and there's a takeout menu photo album on the counter. Try not to chew up the furniture while I'm gone."

Alec rolled his eyes and flipped him off as he left and sighed once the door behind him.

"Werewolves don't chew up furniture," he huffed.

* * *

"You were a lifesaver today Magnus. I owe you big time," Woolsey said as he and Magnus finished putting up the mats.

"It's no problem, you don't have to keep thanking me, I needed the hours anyway," Magnus shrugged and smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm glad I could help. I've always loved kids."

"Really? Ever thought about having some of your own?" Woolsey asked as they walked to the locker rooms to change.

"Yeah. At least three. Probably adoption, or maybe surrogacy," he answered.

"That boyfriend of yours planning on not knocking you up?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Magnus looked at Woolsey with a raised eyebrow.

"You're boyfriend. He's a werewolf," Woolsey answered. "Gotta say I was hoping I'd get to claim you for myself."

Magnus took a step back. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Drop the act, we're the only two left," the blond pointed out. "I know he's a werewolf, I knew you were dating one because I could smell it all over you when you come in to work. You always smell like him. It's nauseating."

"Because I smell like him?" Magnus asked.

"I feel a little insulted. I mean I was always dropping hints, always asking you out, even before the two of you got together…was I not good enough for you? You seemed to like me well enough when we fucked."

"You're just…I never pegged you for the settling down type. I mean don't get me wrong, I like you Woolsey but just…not in a relationship material wise…" Magnus gave him apologetic and went to his locker to start changing.

"What does he have that I don't? Is it his money? Is that it?"

"No, it's not his money…"

"Is he that good?"

Woolsey walked up behind him and put his hands on his waist. "Cause, if I recall correctly, I could get you off without hardly ever touching you. You liked my voice-"

Magnus elbowed him in the gut and rammed his knee into his groin making him stagger back and sink to his knees swearing.

"The fuck was that for?" He growled.

"If touch me again, I swear to god I will bite off your dick, are we clear?" Magnus narrowed his eyes and slammed his locker shut and walked out.

* * *

"Why are you all so territorial?" Magnus rubbed his eyes.

"Did something happen?" Alec asked.

"Woolsey tried to come on to me…I had no idea he was a werewolf until tonight and he was upset because I was with you and not him and I had to kick him in the balls and threaten to bite off his dick if he touched me again."

Alec rolled on top of him and frowned. "He touched you? How? Where?"

"Off," Magnus nudged him to the side and Alec moved with a reluctantly huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not important."

"What'd he say?"

"We were talking about kids and I mentioned that I'd like to have some and he made this comment about you knocking me up. Which is like physically impossible right?"

"Well…."

"Alec tell me it is physically impossible."

"In rare occurrences, it has happened so while logically it can be, in theory there might a 97% chance you could wind up having my kids….what?"

"Tell me again why I agreed to date a werewolf?"

"Because you think I'm sexy and you like my possessive voice and the sex is fantastic~" Alec grinned.

"Plus you get excited when I ask if you want to go on a walk," Magnus teased.

"Oh shut up," Alec rolled his eyes.

Magnus smiled. "I love you too."

Alec shook his head and leaned down to kiss him. "I happen to like your voice too you know," he smirked running his hand down under the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Lol sorry this ones a little shorter than the others.

Comments are always welcome :3

5.

"Magnus, some girl's asking about you," Ragnor called to the backroom. "Says you know her brother?"

"Just a minute," Magnus replied putting down his sketch pad and walking out to the front.

He was a bit surprised to see Alec's younger sister, Isabelle, sitting in one of the waiting chairs with her legs crossed and arms outstretched on either side of the chair.

"This is a surprise…" he said finally. "Alec's not here…"

"I know…I came to talk to you…" She said standing up. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure…I'm gonna take my break now," Magnus grabbed his coat off the rack. "Tell my clients I'll be back in a bit."

Ragnor gave him a mock military salute and went back to his magazine. Magnus followed Isabelle out of the tattoo shop and put his hands in his pockets.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I don't like you," She answered. "I don't like humans in general. My older brother however can't seem to keep his hands off of your kind. I don't know why, most of you are weak, and dispensable. Most of the time he's done with your type in a few weeks. I don't know why the two of you have stayed together for so long and I don't really care either."

"So you've just come to tell me how much you don't like me?" Magnus asked lighting a cigarette. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all prepared for the 'I hate you. I'm never going to like you, if you hurt my brother I'll rip out your throat' speech. "But if that's the case you could've just left a message on my answering machine."

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Alec said walking over.

"I told Jace not to tell you," She huffed.

"Max told me," he smirked putting his arm around Magnus. "Max seems to be the only one who likes Magnus, course so do mom and dad. And now you've made me spoil the surprise."

"Max is still just a child," Isabelle replied.

"Your parents said yes? To us? To me?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, I was on my way to tell you the good news and Ragnor mentioned you went out with well my sister and I sort of followed you."

"How many times have I told you not to follow me?" Magnus asked.

"I worry about you…" Alec answered.

"I can take care of myself."

"I still worry about you. I mean…what if you get faced down with a pack of werewolves and I'm not there."

"It's more like they'd rape him then attack him," Isabelle said. "He's giving off pheromones like a waterfall."

"Izzy! That's enough," Alec growled. "You've made your point. Go home."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

She shoved her hands into her coat pockets and walked away leaving them alone.

"Pheromones?" Magnus asked. "What does she mean?"

"It's nothing," Alec answered. "Come on, you still have to finish your work right."

He yelped as Magnus yanked him back. "What did she mean by pheromones?"

"It's…it's this scent that you're giving off…it's a really good scent and it's what drew me to you in the first place…I don't know how to explain it but you just smell really really good…" Alec wrapped his arms around him. "So good."

He buried his face into his neck and inhaled deeply letting out a pleased growl. Magnus shuddered a bit blushing.

"Alec we're in the middle of the street…." He reminded him.

"Guess we'll have to go somewhere more private," Alec said peeking out at him.

He pulled him into the alley way and pressed him against the wall. Magnus squirmed a little bit and managed to get Alec back at arm's length. He earned a whine and pout.

"I need to get back to work. Tomorrow's my day off and you can do whatever you want to me then."

"Promise?"

"You know that when it comes to me and sex, it will always be a promise."

Alec smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Magnus gladly returned before they walked out of the alley.

"I'm gonna go for a run so I'll see you back at your place okay?"

"Yeah. I should be there about one."

Alec nodded and gave him another kiss before jogging off. Magnus watched him go and shook his head before heading back to the tattoo parlor to finish up for the night.

* * *

"Home sweet home…" Magnus mumbled as he dropped down on to the couch and laid down. He hugged the pillow under his head.

He heard Alec chuckling faintly and felt him untie his shoes and set them aside before he lay down next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"So how does it feel knowing that we get to be mates?" Alec asked kissing his cheek. He stroked his side.

"Right now it feels really good to be off my feet…but I am happy that that we can be together," he answered. "I like knowing that you don't have to leave your family because of me…"

"I'd do anything for you Magnus. You know that."

"I know…but you leaving your family…your pack for me?-"

"I can't live without you Magnus. Every time I'm away from you I get this ache in my chest and it never goes away until we're together again. I've never felt like this before and it scares me…"

Alec buried his face into his neck. "You have to understand. I will never let you go."

Magnus shuddered a bit as Alec's voice dropped a few octaves and his grip tightened a bit around his waist.

"Wolves mate for life. Werewolves follow that same ideal."

"So even if I wanted to run?"

"I'd find you."

Magnus opened his eyes and looked at him. "Guess I'm stuck with you then…" He sighed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Love you too," Alec smiled kissing back.

"Hmm carry me to bed?" Magnus asked.

"What's the magic word?" Alec replied.

"Please?"

Alec got up and picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him on the bed and took off his shoes and shirt before getting into bed with him. He wrapped his arm around him and nuzzled him.

"Are all werewolves so hot blood?" Magnus asked tucking his legs between his.

"Most of the time," Alec answered running his fingers through his hair. "Why?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "No reason. Let me get some sleep okay?"

"Sure," Alec nodded and turned out the light pulling the blankets around them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Would you guys prefer Woolsey making another pass at Magnus? Magnus possibly being pregnant? Or badass Alec rescuing his boyfriend?

Comments are always welcome :3

6.

"I'm glad you could join me for lunch," Maryse smiled as she picked up her glass of water. "Alec told me that you work a lot."

Magnus nodded. "Yeah…I'm just lucky he puts up with it…"

"Alec really cares about you. To tell you the truth I've never seen him willing to do so much for someone other than his younger siblings," she replied.

"If I uh…if I may ask…why did you want to have lunch with me?" he asked.

"If you are to be my son's husband so to speak, I want to get to know you," she answered. "And once Alec gets his own pack, you will be his support system through everything he does. There will be many who will try and hurt you to get to him."

"But I'm no one…" Magnus said shaking his head.

"But he loves you," she replied. "That makes you important to him."

Magnus nodded a little bit. "So…in a way I am his weakness?"

"Yes."

"Good to know…"

"I hope this isn't making you regret this. Alec really does care a lot about you and I feel he would be heartbroken if things were to end between you," Maryse told him.

"It's not…we just have some things we'll need to talk about is all…"

She smiled. "Well in any case, I'm looking forward to you as part of the family."

"You seem to be one of few," he sighed.

"Isabelle and Jace will come around eventually," she told him. "For the longest time it has just been the three of them in a very tight knit group. To them you're seen as a threat. An outsider come to cause disorder."

"The last thing I want is to cause disorder…I had honestly no intention of falling in love with Alexander. Because of my illness I find it difficult to keep relationships. I…I'm not going to lie; I slept around a lot before him. And drink and smoke and partied well into the morning…Alec and I didn't meet during a mugging…"

"I gathered as much. Alec may be a gentleman, but he is a very bad liar," Maryse chuckled. "So how did you two meet?"

"We met at a party, and I was very drunk and I shamelessly made passes at him before finally puking on his shoes," he explained embarrassed. "He was nice and helped me clean up and we just hit it off nicely."

"I'm amazed the two of you kept it hidden for so long," she said.

"Alec didn't want to tell anyone…and I did but I respected his wishes…even if I disagreed with them…" he replied picking up his tea.

"You're going to have to get used to secrets," she pointed out. "Whether you may like that or not."

"I know…it will be an acquired taste but I will do my best to go along," he nodded.

"If you ever need help, just give me a call" she smiled.

"I appreciate it," he smiled back a little.

* * *

"How was lunch with my mom?" Alec asked.

"Good. She showed me embarrassing photos of you when you were little," Magus answered sitting next to him on the couch.

"She promised she wouldn't," he groaned.

"I'm only teasing, she promised to save those for when we go over to dinner," Magnus teased as he stretched out on the couch.

"And just when will we be going over for dinner again?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sunday night. We're supposed to be there at six," Magnus answered. "Take my shoes off?"

"And you agreed for the both of us? What if I had plans?" Alec said unlacing his boots and taking them off setting them on the floor.

"Because I don't think your mother would've taken no for an answer," he answered sliding his foot across and pressing gently against his crotch and rubbing in small gentle circles.

"You're probably right," Alec groaned softly and rubbed his foot. "Are you trying to give me a foot job?"

"Is it working?"

"So it seems."

Magnus moved and sat in his lap draping his arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed him softly while Alec ran his hands under his shirt.

"You're like a furnace," Magnus murmured.

"Is that bad?" Alec asked.

"I already told you I liked it," Magnus chuckled. "And as much as I would love to continue. I need to shower."

"Just when it was getting good," Alec pouted a little bit as Mangus stood up.

"I'm sure you'll last," he rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom. "If you could get dinner started that'd be great."

"I'm making steak," Alec called after him.

"With corkscrew pasta," Magnus called back.

Alec smiled and stood up going to the kitchen to get started. He glanced over as the phone started going off and dried his hands off before answering.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Alec. Magnus's boyfriend-"

He frowned when they line went dead. "Well that was rude…"

"Who was it?"

"I don't know…they hung up."

He put the phone down and grabbed a pot for the pasta while Magnus grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. They're short staffed at the dojo. I told Woolsey 'd give him a hand with the kids camp."

"I don't want you working with him," Alec said.

"He's been on his best behavior since that incident," Magnus replied. "I'll be fine. He wouldn't try something in front of a group of kids. He has manners you know."

Alec growled a bit under his breath. "Then I'm going with you."

"Not if you're going to give him the stink eye," Magnus pointed out. "I'll be fine. I've been taking care of myself longer that you and I have been together."

"I know…I just don't like the guy…or any guy touching you…" Alec sighed.

"I will always be yours. No one is ever going to steal you away from me no matter what. You're the one I love."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

7.

"Fuck why do I feel so hot," Magnus said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and nearly drinking it all in one go.

Alec wrapped his arms around him. "I don't know…but you smell really good."

Magnus tried to shrug him off. "I'm too hot for that."

"Taking off your clothes might help," Alec said worming his hands under his shirt. He buried his face into his neck and inhaled deeply.

Alec knew it was probably a bad idea to be around Magnus when it was so close to his heat cycle. He didn't want to end up hurting him, even if some of their sex was a bit rough. But he also didn't want Magnus to miss work. It was hell trying to pull himself away from him when he had to.

"I need to go," Alec managed pulling away. "I told Max that'd I'd go running with him…I'll…I'll uh call you later…"

Alec grabbed his coat and practically ran out of the apartment. Magnus blinked a little confused as to what just transpired. He was hoping for a round of hot sex not his boyfriend leaving him high and dry. He muttered under his breath and shut the apartment door before going to take a cold shower.

* * *

"So you just left?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to jump him," Alec answered running a hand through his hair.

"Haven't you told him about the whole heat cycle thing?"

"Well….no entirely…"

"Haven't you-"

"No. Not during that. I didn't want to hurt him; you know I lose too much control."

"Heard he might be into that sort of thing."

"By who?" Alec asked frowning.

"That guy he works with, Woolsey. We started talking and he mentioned about how he and Magnus used to be sex friends," Jace answered with a shrug.

Alec nodded a little. "Magnus never mentioned that to me."

"Probably cause you'd get mad," JAce said.

"I'm not mad."

"You sure look mad."

"I am not mad I'm-"

"I'm ready to go for the run," Max grinned as he ran over. "Can we go run down to the river again? Please?"

"Do you wanna join us?" Alec asked looking at Jace.

"I got nothing better to do," Jace shrugged.

Alec stretched out his muscles a bit as the shift from man to wolf took over him. It was much easier and less painful then when he didn't and felt his bones pop and shift.

 _How about a race? First one to the river wins?_ Alec glanced over at Max and Jace.

 _As if you could beat me._ Jace rolled his eyes and Alec could picture the smirk in his voice.

 _On the count of three then. One…two…three!_

Max was the first to run off leaving a surprised Jace to stare after him. Alec felt a nice sense of pride as he ran after him Jace quickly gaining on his tail.

A good run was just wanted he needed to take his mind off of Magnus. The more he thought about the man the more he wanted to just hold him down and-

 _Dude seriously. I do not want to see you fuck your boyfriend._ Jace's voice brought him out of his thoughts. _You are so lucky Max isn't connected or you would've been in deep shit._

 _Yeah yeah yeah._

 _Just go and have sex with him already. You know you want and I really highly doubt he'll say no to you._

 _What part of I do not want to hurt him? He'd be so bruised up and-_ Alec frowned and stopped running. He sniffed the ground and looked back towards the direction of the house.

 _What is it?_ Jace asked.

 _Just go keep an eye on Max._ Alec told him as he started running back to the house. He didn't think Magnus would actually come all the way out here.

Course he didn't think Mangus would do a lot of things but apparently he was always being proved wrong. He just hoped he could get to him first before any other werewolves caught the scent. It reminded him of another were's in heat. Namely the females and a select few males, but never a human.

He came to a halt in a small clearing and sniffed the ground following the scent. He growled and started running again. He slowed down again and saw a bunch of other were's huddled around a tree.

He caught Magnus's scent as well as a nice whiff of fear. He growled and stepped towards them.

 _If it isn't the prodigal son._

Alec eyed the large white wolf as it left the group and walked towards him. He could see the smirk in his eyes.

 _Sebastian. You know you're not supposed to step foot in our territory. Or don't you remember what happened to your father,_ Alec said. _The same thing could happen to you._

 _So he is yours then? How interesting…we were only having a bit of fun._ He glanced towards the others and motioned for them to step back with a nod of his head. A _fter all, he stepped into my territory first._

 _He is mine and you will back off._

Alec narrowed his eyes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. _You're never any fun anymore Alexander. Besides, he passed out from the shock anyway._

He ran off and the others followed suit. Alec went over to Magnus and nudged him gently. His eyes fluttered briefly but he remained unconscious. He sighed to himself and proceeded to shift back into his normal form and wrapped his jacket around his waist and picked him up.

* * *

"Alec-"

"How stupid could you be? What in seven hells possessed you to come all the way out here? How many times have I told you it's dangerous? They would've hurt you! They would've, if I hadn't. Why?!"

Magnus flinched a little. "I wanted to see you…I was worried, you just left and then you wouldn't answer your phone and-"

Alec cut him off with a rough kiss and pushed him back down onto the bed. He held his wrists down and sat up to look at him.

"Alec-"

"No. No talking. Don't say anything. I don't want them to hear you."

He took off his belt and used it to hold his wrists together. Magnus winced but didn't say anything. Alec fisted his shirt and tore it tossing it on the ground.

"The reason I avoided you is because like wolves, even werewolves go into heat. Nod if you understand," Alec said leaning down and biting his neck and sucking.

Magnus nodded quietly and bit his lip.

"I've never been able to control myself when it happens, at least, not around you. I don't want to hurt you when it happens. But you had to show up and right now my control is waning so I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance because I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to form a coherent thought in your head," he whispered into his head.

He smirked as Magnus shivered and almost instantly spread his legs looking at him pleadingly.

"And it won't just be once. I've got a lot stored up~"

* * *

"I seem someone's satisfied," Jace smirked as Alec walked into the kitchen. "It's a miracle you managed to keep him so quiet."

"Well most of the time he was either face first into the bed or biting me," Alec rubbed his shoulder. "Where's mom and dad? And Izzy for that matter?"

"Mom and dad took Max out when they…sensed you were busy and you know Izzy leaves as soon as Magnus shows up. She took Clary shopping," Jace answered.

"And why are you still here?" Alec asked.

"I wasn't. I went for another run and just got back. Why are you going to go another five rounds?"

"No. I'm good for now. Just came to get some water and making Magnus something to eat."

Jace nodded. "Oh while I was running I saw Sebastian and his pack roaming around the borderline. I'd be careful if I were you. They seemed…restless."

"Damn vultures," Alec shook his head. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Well well well, look who made it out of bed," Jace tried not to smirk as Magnus half walked half hobbled into the kithcne.

He was reward with a middle finger and a growl that actually almost resembled one of Alec's.

"I told you to rest," Alec wrapped his arm around him and guided him over to the breakfast nook and put a pillow behind his back as he sat down. "I was gonna bring you something to eat."

"I couldn't…rest…" Magnus made a dismissive motion with his hand and sighed.

"I'm surprised you could get out of bed."

"Not in the mood goldilocks."

Alec frowned. "You okay?"

"Aside from the fact that I have enough of you that if we did have kids, I'm pretty sure we'd have enough for an army. I'm just tired. I haven't had marathon sex like that since well…"

"Woolsey?" Alec found himself saying.

"Yeah. I mean that's why I came to talk to you. And before you get mad and decide to break his jaw, he was the one told me that the reason you were avoiding me was because of the whole heat and he explained the whole process and he recommended waiting to talk to you but me coming out here was my own choice and Woolsey really tried to talk me out of it, but I'm glad he didn't because for some odd and weird reason this makes me feel closer to you and I know it sounds corny and stupid but it's true…and being with you makes me forget all the shit that goes on in my head and-"

"It's not corny or stupid," Alec interrupted smiling.

"I think I'm going to barf," Jace rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him," Alec said kissing him softly.

"I always do," Magnus replied.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

This ones kinda short. The next ones gonna be longish I hope lol. Enjoy.

8.

"Funny how you move out and yet you're here even more," Isabelle said walking into the living room. "Where's the human?"

"He has a name Izzy," Alec said rolled his eyes. "And he's helping mom cook dinner."

"I still don't get what you see in him. He's a human. He can't give you what one of our kind can," she replied sitting down with her drink.

"You're right. He isn't one of us. And we may very well not have kids of our own because of it and I've accepted that. But he can give me things that I couldn't have with one of our own kind. To him I'm just Alec. I'm not Isabelle and Jace Lightwoods older brother. The plain one, the one everyone wants to mate with just because of my bloodline. Just because I'm the next alpha. I don't have the appearance of an angel like Jace. I'm not beautiful like you. I'm just plain. To Magnus, I'm me. Black haired. Blue eyed and pale. I'm the guy who tripped down the stairs after our first date. Who doesn't know the difference between Gucci and Prada or anything about fashion. Who wears black and nothing else and repeatedly tells him my views on fashion will most likely never change and doesn't understand why he to have an umbrella for every single outfit, of a closet just for his shoes, twenty different shades of lipstick and about 15 bottles of glitter. He loves me flaws and all. Can you honestly say I'd have that with one of our kind?"

"I...I suppose not..." She admitted. "You really love him don't you?"

"I do Izzy. So much it honestly hurts just thinking about life with out him," he answered.

She nodded. "Then for your sake...I'll do my best to get along and try to get to know him."

He smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate this. I really do." He sat up more as Magnus walked into the living room and sat down next to him.

"Dinner will be finished in a bit. Your mother said I should come keep you company or else you'll start whining," he told him.

"I would not whine," Alec said. "I do not whine."

"Yeah you do," Magnus pointed out.

Alec huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. You snore."

"No I don't~" Magnus picked up his glass.

"It's scotch. You don't like scotch," Alec told him. "And you don't snore. You're perfect."

Magnus snorted. "Sweet pea. I am far from perfect. I'm so full of imperfections avant graders would hold a symposium just to discuss it."

Isabelle looked between the two and watched their interaction. Alec seemed to be comfortable and relaxed around this man. This human. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this way. Not since they were younger children. Before Max. When it was just Alec, Jace and herself.

"Would you like to go with me for a walk after dinner?" She asked catching his attention.

Magnus blinked a bit surprised and nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

The two walked along the path in silence, the leaves crunching under their feet.

"I told Alec I would try to get to know you..." She said breaking the silence. "You have to understand. Before Mad was born it was always myself, Alec and Jace. Before he met you...he was the one always holding back. He never liked being in the limelight and he felt...threatened when things would come between us..." She smiled a bit. "Though the tables have turned it seems. I love Alec dearly but he is shit when it comes to your kind. He's insecure and he's always had trouble accepting himself. But you make him happy. I've never seen him that happy before. So...all that I ask is that you continue to make him happy. Please."

Magnus nodded. "All I want is for him to be happy...I'd do anything for him."

"Then you're perfect for each other. He'd do anything for you," she chuckled a bit.

"I know…" Magnus said. "He told me he would leave if your parents didn't accept our relationship. I tried to talk him out of it but when he sets his mind on something he does it…"

"I believe it," she nodded. She looked up and wrinkled her nose. "We should head back. I think it's going to start raining and Alec is probably pacing around worried that I'm gonna let something happen to you."

"I'm glad you decided to give me a try," Magnus told her as they started walking back. "I don't want to step on any toes and when Alec mentioned that you love shopping and fashion I figured I'd have a new shopping buddy. Alec complains too and Ragnor gets annoyed easily…"

"Call me anytime you wanna go," she said. "We'll make Jace and Alec carry the shopping bags."

"Love the idea," Magnus smiled. "I'm free this Friday. Unless that's too soon."

"Friday works out perfectly. Should we meet at the mall?"

"Say ten?"

"Sounds great."

"I have a feeling this is a plan I'm not going to like…" Alec sat up as Magnus and Isabelle walked onto the porch.

"Probably not but you have no say in the matter," Magnus leaned down and kissed his cheek. "But I'll pay you back handsomely later."

"I can live with that," Alec nodded.

"You two are just too perfect for each other," Isabelle said going inside.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Please don't hate me *hides*

9.

Magnus hunched over the toilet coughing and groaned as another wave of nausea hit him and he hunched forward more once again as he emptied the contents of his stomach. He spit and leaned back wiping his mouth.

"Mag's? You alright in there babe?" Alec asked knocking on the door. "I brought you some water."

He opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. He winced and squatted down next to Magnus and rubbed his back.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"How do you think?" Magnus asked wiping his mouth. "You don't think it's the flu do you?"

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever," Alec said feeling his forehead and cheeks. "Probably just food poisoning."

"Food poisoning? Great. Really, fanfucking-" Magnus covered his mouth and leaned over the toilet again throwing up. "…tastic…"

Alec set down the glass of water on the counter and helped him up after he flushed and wrapped his arm around him guiding him to the bedroom to lie down.

"I'm gonna put a bucket here in case you miss the bathroom…I'm gonna call the dojo and Ragnor and let them know you won't be in."

"I can't. I have to go to work I-"

"You are not going to work. You are going to lie there and let me nurse you back to health, minus the sexy nurse uniform; I don't have the legs for that, are we clear."

"You don't have the legs for it," Magnus shook his head and lay back down.

Alec leaned over and kissed some forehead. "Rest."

"I'll try," Magnus nodded.

"Good. I'll come check on you after I make the calls."

Alec quietly shut the door and grabbed the phone and sat on the couch. His boss at the dojo was luckily sympathetic. However Ragnor was not so much and he felt bad for promising Magnus would work the next three weekends but he got him almost a week off so it worked out. Sort of.

He hung up and set the phone aside before getting up and going to check on Magnus. He was asleep with Chairman Meow curled up next to him on bed. He smiled and shut the door before grabbing his jacket to make a run for the store.

* * *

"I don't get it…food poisoning usually only last a few days and then it's gone," Alec said. "He's been sick this entire week and it's not the flu, he doesn't have a fever. I checked."

"Did you think about taking him to the doctors?" Maryse asked.

"He doesn't want to go to the doctor's," Alec answered handing her a cup of tea. "I don't want to force him or anything…"

She nodded in understanding. "I knew there was a reason you called me over here for tea. You do not drink tea unless you need me to do something."

"That is so not true…" Alec said.

She smiled. "Alec, I'm your mother. If you wanted me to give him a checkup, all you had to do was ask."

"Will you give Magnus a checkup for me?" he asked. "Please?"

"Of course," she nodded and set down her cup. "I'll get my bag from the car."

"I will let him know," Alec stood up and went to the bedroom and poked his head inside. "Hey. How you feeling?"

"I made it to the bathroom this time…the breakfast you made…not so much," Magnus answered with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright," Alec shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. "My mom's gonna come and check you over. Make sure it's not something serious."

"I forget your mother's a doctor," Magnus replied. "She doesn't have to do that."

"Nonsense," Maryse said walking into the room. "I want to. Alec, wait outside alright?"

"Must I?" He pouted a little bit.

"You must. It won't take long," she told him.

"Okay. I'll go do something other than waiting outside the door…" Alec nodded and stepped out shutting the door.

He straightened up a bit and made some fresh coffee before sitting on the couch and waiting. He looked up when his mom walked out about an hour later closing her bag.

"The good news is that he it's not serious and he'll be fine in about nine months give or take a few weeks," She told him.

"Are…are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll know once I do the usual tests but I'd be willing to lean on the positive side," She answered. "But I've given him a few things to help with the nausea."

"Did you tell him it might be a possibility?"

"I did yes. He's handling it better than I expected. More upset with you I believe."

"Figures," Alec nodded a little but smiled. "Hey um…it's just a hunch…but do you think that he could have recessive were genes?"

"It's rare but not uncommon. Do you think he might be?"

"Well…it could be possible right?"

"Do know his family history?" she asked.

"He won't really talk about it," he answered. "All I can get out of him is that his mother killed herself when he was younger and his step father is no longer in the picture."

She nodded. "I will see what his blood work tells me. Until then, lots of rest and no work just for now."

"He's not going to be happy about that but I will tell him," he told her. "Thanks for checking him out for me."

"I'll stop by tomorrow with the results," she told him.

He nodded. "Alright." He walked her to the door. "Really mom, I appreciate this."

"Of course," She smiled and gave him a hug.

He shut the door and went back upstairs. Magnus was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"So I might possible be pregnant, because you couldn't take five seconds to put on a condom?" Magnus said looking at him.

"I take it sorry's not going to be able to get me out of this one?" Alec asked sitting at the counter.

"I…I can put up with a lot of things Alec. Believe me…this one just…it takes the cake really…I mean, I'm a man first of all, pregnancy shouldn't even ben biologically possible in my case," he answered. "But apparently it is…I'm dating a werewolf, again, biologically impossible."

"Magnus, I get it you're scared-"

"No. You don't get it Alec. You've been around this your whole life. Before I met you, I lived a moderately normal life. And then we did meet and yeah I thought it was weird that we could only meet at night but the sex was great so I brushed it off and then you told me you're a werewolf and nearly gave ma panic attack because there was a fucking large wolf in my living room. Like holy shit. But it made me love you more and then suddenly my co-worker is trying to hump my leg every other day, some other werewolves try to jump me when I come to see you and now. I might be pregnant. So no Alec you don't understand. I am not scared. I am terrified."

"Magnus-"

"Alec please I just…I need some space…I need to think…I need some time…please…."

Alec nodded and got up. "O…okay…Right um…I'll just…go then…" He started to walk over to kiss him but thought better of it and grabbed his jacket shutting the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

 ** _These are Magnus's thoughts (negative thoughts)_**

Please don't hate me *hides*

10.

"So…it's been two weeks…you and Alec have a fight or something?" Woolsey asked glancing over as he and Magnus changed.

"Do you want to grab drinks?" Magnus asked changing the subject. "I could go for a nice rum and coke and some nacho's."

"I…sure…" Woolsey nodded.

"Great," Magnus said. "Just let me go retouch my makeup and we can go."

"I'll meet you out front then," Woolsey told him as he buttoned his shirt.

Magnus finished getting dressed and went into the bathrooms and took his makeup bag setting it on the counter. He tied his hair back and looked at his reflection.

 ** _You look like shit…no wonder Alec left you…_**

Magnus picked up the makeup brush and tried his best to tune out the voice in his head. He finished putting on his makeup and put it back in his bag before going to meet Woolsey out front.

"I never knew it took you a half hour to put on makeup. How does Alec put up with it?" Woolsey asked as they walked outside.

"He watches me…he says it's like watching an artist at work," Magnus smiled a bit.

 ** _Because without it you look ugly._**

He cleared his throat. "So, drinks, my treat since I invited you."

"You sure?" Woolsey asked.

"Yeah, I've got a few extra to spend," Magnus answered.

"Then I will pay for the food. Something's got to soak up all that alcohol," Woolsey opened the door to the bar and held it open for him.

The grabbed a table towards the front and took off their coats. Magnus smiled at a passing man and sat back in his chair.

"I wouldn't be looking at other guys if I were you, Alec would be pissed," Woolsey pointed out picking up his menu.

"Yeah well….Alec and I are sort of on break right now…" Magnus shrugged. "And I'm allowed to look."

"Woah you two are on break? Like not seeing each other?" Woolsey asked.

"Yeah. Two weeks now I think," Magnus answered.

"Why? What happened?"

"There was this scare and it was a bunch of overloading in my brain and I just need some space…"

"What kind of scare?"

"The sort of bun in the oven scare that shouldn't be physically possible…no offense or anything…"

"Oh…wow. And you're not?"

"Nope…it was uh stress believe it or not."

Woolsey nodded. "I'm sorry…and you haven't spoken to Alec in two weeks?"

 _More like he hasn't spoken to you. Probably off screwing Goldilocks~_

 ** _Shut up._**

"No…Just a few texts here and there but that's about it…" Magnus picked up his drink and down the whole thing in one go.

Woolsey raised an eyebrow. "You alright there?"

"Totally fine," Magnus nodded. "I'm gonna order another one. You want another drink?"

"I am good for now. But I'll take some nacho's if you're gonna order some too."

"Nacho's. Got it."

* * *

"You are really drunk," Woolsey put his arm around Magnus as they walked down the street.

"No drunk. So not drunk, I am happy," Magnus giggled and wrapped his arms Woolsey's neck. "And you are so hot~"

"You're drunk Magnus. As much as I would love to flirt with you right now, you're going to regret it," Woolsey told him.

He dug his keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door to Magnus's apartment and helped him upstairs and inside.

"Into bed you go," Woolsey said gently helping him down.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Magnus mumbled watching him take off his shoes. "I threatened to bite off your dick."

"I deserved it," Woolsey shrugged. "I should've have come onto you like that knowing you're already with someone."

"You think Alec hates me…?"

"No. He doesn't hate you. You told him you wanted space, he's giving you space."

Woolsey smiled. "Get some sleep okay? I'll leave you some aspirin and water for your hangover."

Magnus nodded and curled up on the bed falling asleep as soon as he got comfortable. Woolsey went into the bathroom and grabbed a few aspirin and filled a glass with some water and set it on the nightstand for him.

"Alec's a lucky guy…" he sighed leaving the keys by the door as he left.

* * *

Magnus groaned as he stumbled into the bathroom and made a beeline for the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach and getting a strong sense of déjà vu. He sat back and wiped his mouth flushing before getting up and washing out his mouth.

He leaned against the sink and winced at his reflection in the mirror. "That's the last time I get black out drunk…" he shook his head and opened the medicine cabinet to get the makeup up remover cream and picked up the bottle of medication before setting it back down and closing the cabinet.

He applied the cream to his face and washed off his hands before filling up the water in the bathtub and got in after taking off his clothes. He leaned back and closed his eyes .

'You've reached the fabulous Magnus Bane. Sorry I'm not able to take your call, well not really sorry just not really wanting to get the phone, anyway. Leave your name and number after the beep and I may get back to you.'

The machine beeped.

'It's Ragnor. I could use a hand down at the parlor tonight. Call me when you get this.'

Part of him wished it had been Alec who called…but Alec never called because he didn't like people over hearing his conversation. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.

 ** _He never calls you because he doesn't love you. You're just a freak._**

Magnus pulled the plug and tuned on the shower standing up and washing his face and hair before getting out and drying off.

 ** _Two weeks and he hasn't even texted you to see how you are. He doesn't care about you. No one cares about you._**

He rubbed his eyes and went to the kitchen grabbing some bread and putting it in the toaster. He dumped out the week old coffee in the coffee pot and made a fresh batch.

 ** _You might as well just off yourself now. Save everyone the trouble. People won't care if you're dead or alive. Your own father didn't want you and your mother killed herself because of you._**

He took a deep breath and grabbed the remote turning on the TV to drown out the voice. He sat down with his toast and coffee and hardly tasted either as he ate. He went back into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of medication out of the cabinet.

* * *

Magnus coughed a bit as he came too and looked around instantly recognizing the white walls of the hospital.

"Glad to see you bright eyed and awake," Maryse smiled setting down the chart in her hand.

He reached up and felt the gauze around his neck and grimaced a bit. He noticed the gauze around his wrists as well and winced a bit.

"The good news is that you didn't severe anything important," She told him. "The bad news is that Alec is about ready to blow a fuse wanting to see you…can I let him come in?"

He nodded a little bit and sat up a bit more. She went over the door and opened it. She gave Alec's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he stepped into the room before he walked over to the bed.

Magnus started to speak but Alec cut him off with a kiss wrapping his arms around him carefully and running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry…I should've come to check on you…." He whispered.

"Not…your fault…" Magnus managed shaking his head. "Mine…"

"It's never your fault," Alec told him.

"I…didn't take it…my medication…I…I know I should've but I didn't…" Magnus coughed and winced. "I had a few drinks…it's not your fault Alec…none of this is your fault."

"You take all the fun out of comforting you you know…" Alec chuckled a bit and kissed his forehead. "You're not supposed to be comforting me."

Magnus coughed a bit more and Alec got him some water.

"Mom managed to convince the hospital not to commit you," Alec told him. "Instead we're going to go home once the psychiatrist checks you out. I am going to have to treat you like a child and make sure you take your antibiotics and medication. You are going take the next few weeks off to recuperate. You are going to let me spoil you and you don't get a chance to complain."

"What happens if I say yes?" Magnus asked.

"If you say yes then I will paint your nails," Alec answered. "And re-dye your hair for you if you would like."

"You're too good for me…" Magnus shook his head.

"Nonsense," Alec smiled and leaned over giving him another kiss. "You rest okay? I'm gonna go and talk to my mom see what things I'll be needing while you recuperate."

"Okay. I'll um be here…" Magnus nodded a little.

Alec gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he stood up and went out into the hall to find his mom. He went to her office and knocked on the door.

"It's open," She said.

He shut the door behind him as he went in and sat down.

"So…you never told me who exactly brought him in…" Alec said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did," She replied filling out some forms.

"You? You went to Magnus's apartment?"

"I wanted to check on him Alec. Despite the way your father and I have treated you and your little strings of human male companions, I happen to like him. The door was unlocked when I got there and he was already unconscious," she told him.

He nodded. "What first? Wrists? Or…or throat?"

"His wrists I assumed. Otherwise I have a feeling it would've been deeper and much more life threatening."

"I keep reminding him to take his medication…" Alec sighed.

"This has happened before?" she asked frowning.

"Once after we met, and again three months after we started dating. The first time he overdosed on his medication, and the second time…he tried to drown himself…" Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Guess it's a good thing he wasn't pregnant right?"

"Alec, this wasn't your fault," she got up and walked around the desk.

"I'm the reason he wanted space…if…if I hadn't have pushed this onto him we would've have fought and maybe he would've remembered to take his medication and-"

"It's not your fault. Yes, time for him to adjust would have been ideal. Too much too soon can cause a bit of an overload. But it's not your fault that he did this. If he has a history of stopping his meds and taking more than one all at once. If he drinks and smokes, it is bound to happen. The best thing that you can do is to help him and be there for him."

"Bet it was easier when you and dad got together," Alec chuckled a bit.

"Your father cheated on me a few years after you and Isabelle were born. We've had…a lot of problems in our marriage. I'm not going to lie. We even thought about getting a divorce," Maryse told him. "That being said, no relationship comes without its bumps and hurdles. And this is your bump."

Alec nodded a little bit. "Is there anything I can do to make him take the medication?"

"Just reminding him is good. I know the medication won't make him feel 100% but he needs to take it so we don't have another repeat."

"I will do my best…" Alec sighed. "Thanks for all this…making sure they you know…"

"Of course," she smiled. "I have to finish filling out these forms, but afterwards, I will get you two something from Taki's. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Alec smiled. "I will go and let Magnus know."

He gave her a quick hug before going back to Magnus's room. He was pleased to see him sleeping. He sat back down.

"We'll get over this bump…" He whispered. "We always do."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

11..

Magnus glanced up from his phone as he neared his apartment and slowed to a stop. He put his phone away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and see you."

"I don't want to see you."

Magnus walked up the stairs to his apartment and closed the door behind him.

"You do know that there is a man standing outside the apartment right?" Alec asked as he walked inside.

"I do," Magnus nodded.

"He keeps ringing the buzzer…" Alec added.

"I know. Don't let him in," Magnus said going to the kitchen.

"Is he a stalker?" Alec asked.

"Nope. He's my father. I'm going to take a shower," Magnus answered going into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Alec blinked and looked out the window before looking back at the bedroom door and looked out the window again.

The man outside was very tall, thin, almost sickly thin, and black hair. He was dressed in a white business suit with a walking cane. Alec grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he went downstairs and outside.

"Is there something you need?" he asked standing on the steps.

"My son doesn't want to see me," the man answered chuckling. He looked Alec over and met his gaze. "Alexander Lightwood I presume?"

"…Yeah…" Alec nodded a little.

"I hope you keep a close eye on my son. If anything were to happen to him…I'd be disappointed."

He handed Alec a slip of paper. "Please tell him I'd like to at least talk to him if possible."

"Sure…" Alec took the paper and put it in his pocket before watching the man walk away. He looked down at the paper.

He went back inside and shut the door.

"What'd he want?" Magnus asked glancing up from his tea.

"He just said he wanted to see you," Alec answered. "He looks sick…"

"He is. At least I hope," Magnus said with a shrug.

Alec took the piece of paper and set it on the counter. "I think you should call him…"

"Alec-"

"I don't know what happened between the two of you and I know it's not my business, but if he is sick and if he is dying…you're going to regret it when he's gone."

"I will think about it…" Magnus told him.

Alec kissed his cheek. "Let's go for a run in the park."

"I just took a shower."

"Come on please? Just shower again. I pay the water bill anyway remember? Please?"

"Let me go change."

Alec grinned.

"I hate that I can't resist those blue eyes of yours," Magnus pouted a bit as he pulled on a long sleeved shirt.

"Is it just my eyes you can't resist?" Alec teased grabbing his keys and leading him out.

"Your eyes are made me flirt with you in the first place. Never could resist a man with blue eyes and black hair~"

"Can I ask you something?" Magnus glanced over as they walked to the park.

"Always can," Alec answered.

"How come you never…change in front of me?"

"Isn't it weird? My joints dislocated, and make noises…-"

"You're self-conscious about it aren't you?"

"What? No."

"It's okay if you are," Magnus smiled. "For the record, I think you are a very handsome wolf."

Alec blushed a bit embarrassed and grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

"What about the run?" Magnus asked.

"I know a better place we can go," he answered. "If I change, it's very likely someone's gonna see and call animal pound. Very awkward."

"Has that happened to you?"

"Jace actually. When were younger. It was kinda funny."

"I believe it."

They walked in mostly silence as Alec led him to where ever it was they were going. They were getting farther from the neighborhood. Things were getting a little darker, less city like.

"Where are we?" Magnus asked looking around.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay close," Alec answered wrapping his arm around him.

"Alec! Long time no see," a slightly younger girl smiled walking up to them. "Who's the human?"

"Hu-" Alec covered Magnus's mouth with his hand. "Just the person I was hoping to see," he smiled. "I was hoping we could possibly go for a run around here. Your woods have less of a chance of me getting seen."

"Oh? And you could use the woods surrounding your territory?" She asked.

"My car's in the shop so it'd take too long to get there and Sebastian and his little pack of rogue's have been seen running around. I don't want to chance an encounter. I'll owe you one," he answered.

"Keep a close on him. Don't over step your welcome and no fights," she told him.

"Just a few hours and then we'll leave. I promise," he nodded.

She took one last look at Magnus before nodding and walking off. Alec uncovered his mouth and started walking again.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Maia is the head of this territory. We're not allowed to enter without the other leader permission. Humans are of course welcome because they don't know. But if a werewolf crosses over and causes problems, it creates this whole thing and then the Praetor Lupus gets involved and it's just a big mess for everyone," Alec explained. "Don't worry. You and I will sit down and I will explain everything to you in moderate doses."

Magnus nodded a little. "Promise?"

"I promise. No more surprises or secrets."

Alec led him to the park and waited until they got deep enough that there were hardly any others around and started pulling off his shirt.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Magnus asked.

"Why? You've seen me naked," Alec answered with a wink. He pulled off his pants and handed the discarded clothing to Magnus.

"…Okay….maybe you could turn around now…" Alec blushed embarrassed.

Magnus nodded and turned so his back was to him and waited. Alec took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and tried to relax. It felt a little awkward changing around someone. Usually he just started running and let it happen that way.

He shook a little bit after it finished and let himself adjust. He took a few steps forward and nudged Magnus with his nose to get him to turn around.

He saw that small glint of fear in his eyes before it was replaced by awe.

"I forgot how big you are…" Magnus said looking at him. "Can I?"

He held out his hand. Alec sat down on his hind legs and closed his eyes. He heard Magnus step forward and felt his hands on him. In his fur, stroking gently. Rubbing his ears.

"It feels odd talking to myself like this…" Magnus smiled a bit. "But a good kinda odd. Not the bad when I'm hearing those voices."

Alec opened his eyes and nuzzled his chin a little bit licking his cheek. Magnus laughed a little bit and stroked his fur more.

"I guess in a way…you being like this means you can't talk back right? Because I really need you to listen for a little okay? Can you do that?"

 _I'll always listen to you…_ Alec thought.

Magnus sat down and rest against the tree behind him folding Alec's clothes and leaving them in his lap. He was quiet for a little bit as Alec lay down next to him resting his head in his lap.

"There's a reason I don't like my father…" he started. "There is a reason I could really care less about his existence in my life…he was around when I little and we were all happy. We were a family you know. He was a great dad…but then she found out he had other children with other woman…and they argued and fought and she took her anger out on me because I looked like him…and I don't blame her…I really don't. She died when I was seven. She had a heart attack and I was sent to a foster family…and I kept hoping and praying that maybe he'd come and take me from the family because even though he was my father and even though he was a bastard…maybe he…maybe he still loved me enough to come and get me…but he never did. He never tried to get me…he left when I needed him most, when my mom needed him most…and…no matter how much I try, I can't forgive him for that…I don't expect you to understand. But that's how I feel…"

Alec sat up and nuzzled him again licking his cheek. _People change…_ He didn't like waiting until the full mood to be able to mark him. Then they would be able to at least speak to each other through their thoughts when he was like this. But maybe it was for the best.

* * *

Magnus quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and shut the bedroom door behind him as he walked out to the living room. He browsed through his contacts and hesitated before dialing and sat on the fire escape.

"You know it's three in the morning right?" Asmodeus answered.

"I was hoping for your answering machine…" Magnus admitted.

"I can hang up and you can call again and not answer if you prefer."

"No…it's okay…so um…how are you?"

"I'm doing better…"

"That's good…look um…There's going to be this exhibition at this place I work at on Saturday...noon if you feel like stopping by…"

"I look forward to it. Could you text me the address?"

"Yeah…I…I will…"

"You should get to sleep. You sound tired."

Magnus chuckled a bit. "Alright…good night…"

He hung up and sat there for a few more moments before going back inside and leaving his phone on the table as he went back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

12.

"Who ever invented brunch is a genius," Jace said as he sat down.

"You only like it because it's all eat," Alec pointed out as he sat down with Max.

"No Magnus?" Robert asked a bit surprised.

"He's on his way. He and his father went out last night after his work thing…" Alec answered. "No weird stuff okay?"

"When are we ever weird?" Robert asked.

"You know what I mean," Alec answered.

"I do apologies for keeping this one away for so long," Asmodeus said walking over with Magnus.

"You're not British, stop acting like it," Magnus replied rolling his eyes.

"Maryse, Robert. It has been awhile," Asmodeus greeted with a slight smirk. "I should have assumed Alexander was your son."

"You guys know each other…?" Alec asked.

"That's a story for some other time," he answered smiling at him. "Enjoy brunch and Magnus, think about what we discussed."

Magnus nodded and sat down as his father walked away.

"You know him?" Alec asked looking at his parents. "How?"

"This is not the time nor place for this conversation," Maryse answered picking up her menu. "Max don't play with your napkin."

"Don't you want to know?" Alec asked looking at Magnus.

"When it comes to my father, everything is a surprise," he answered. "Right now I'd like to eat because I am starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in two days."

"Maybe you're-"

Alec kicked Jace's shin under the table and gave him a look shaking his head.

"Alec you don't need to walk on egg shells," Magnus told him. "It might happen."

"So you two are talking kids?" Robert asked catching their attention. "I don't think we'll be getting any grandchildren with Jace any time soon."

"You have Izzy," Jace pointed out.

"Don't worry. You'll have grandchildren soon enough," Magnus replied.

"If Magnus says it's so, then it will be so," Alec looked a little surprised but smiled and squeezed his hand under the table.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Max asked Magnus.

"Course you can," Magnus answered nodding.

"What's it like? Hearing voices and stuff?"

Magnus leaned against the wall of the restaurant. "It's weird. The voices aren't…they aren't good voices I suppose is the thing to say first."

"There's more than one?" Max asked.

"Sometimes…If it gets really bad there's more than one. That's when it's the worst…why do you want to know?"

"I wanna be a psychologist when I'm older," Max answered.

"Really? Aren't you a bit young to be thinking about that?" Magnus asked.

"I'm thirteen…" Max answered.

"Exactly. You have years to figure out what you want to do with your life," Magnus told him.

"What do you wanna do with your life?" Max asked.

"Me? I wanted to be a famous violinist…" Magnus answered. "But I sound terrible when I play in front of people."

"So instead, I work part time at my friend's tattoo parlor and a dojo the other half of the time," he shrugged. "It works for me. I like working with kids and I'm great with a tattoo gun."

"What are you two talking about out here?" Alec asked walking onto the porch.

"Your brother wants to be a psychologist…how was your run?" Magnus answered.

"I think I messed up my shoulder," Alec answered. "I'm going to shower and then we are going to talk to my parents about what happened early. And Max. You need to go and do your homework."

"Fine…." Max groaned and went inside.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Magnus asked walking over.

"Nothing. Just popped a joint shifting back. I'll be fine after I shower," Alec answered shaking his head.

"I will make some tea then," Magnus nodded.

Alec nodded and kissed his cheek on his way back inside. He took a quick shower and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and jogged back downstairs to the kitchen where Magnus and Maryse were sitting at the table.

"Where's dad?" Alec asked.

"He is…at the office," Maryse answered. "So you're going to have to deal with me."

"Coffee?" Magnus asked.

"I'll get it," he answered going over to the coffee pot. "So are you going to tell us about how you two know Asmodeus?"

"Well…Asmodeus. Is one of us. He is a werewolf…" Maryse answered.

"You're joking right?" Magnus asked. "Wouldn't that make me one? I mean if I was one I'd know right?"

"No, not entirely, not all children born from werewolves actually inherit the gene," she replied. "It is also possible that it will remain dormant in your system and never emerge."

"And the alternative?"

"The alternative is that it isn't dormant and you just can't change. It would explain your pheromones as well as the occasional temp rise."

"So…it's possible I'm a werewolf I just don't change into one?"

"It's…rare but it does happen."

"Is there any way we can find out?" Alec asked sitting down. "Tests or something?"

"I could run a few blood tests…And assuming the genes are dormant. Alec could bite you. If his genes come into contact with yours they could cause you to change."

"What else?" Magnus asked. "Is there anyway other way that…we could know if I am without blood tests and biting?"

"There is one way…" she nodded.

"Silver," Alec said looking at him. "We have accelerated healing abilities. We can't regrow limbs, but if we get hurt or injured like a broken leg or we get scratched deep. The break will heal in a few weeks, the scratch gone by two days. But silver…" he shook his head and rolled up his pant leg showing a large scar along the inside of his left leg. "Wounds caused by pure silver never completely heal. It makes us weaker and in some cases we get silver poisoning."

"So our only alternatives to checking are my blood or using silver?" Magnus asked.

"Those are the two easiest. I could draw some blood if you prefer and run some tests now that I know what I'm looking for."

"Didn't you draw blood when he was sick?" Alec asked.

"I didn't do a genetic test," She answered. "I can draw the blood now if you like."

Magnus nodded.

She got up and went to her office to get her bag.

* * *

"What happened?" Magnus asked tracing the scar on his leg.

Alec looked up from his book and down at him and shrugged. "I thought I could do anything…"

"You did this to yourself?" he asked sitting up.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. It was a dumb stupid mistake that I regret…"

"You think I'm stupid? For doing what I did?"

"Course not," Alec shook his head and set the book aside pulling him into his lap. "Don't ever think you're stupid."

"Do you think the tests are going to be true?" he asked changing the subject.

"Would it be bad if there are?" Alec asked wrapping his arms around him.

"I don't know," he shrugged leaning against him. "But I don't want to think about it now. Let's do something else."

"Like what?"

"I can think of a few…"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

13.

"Hey Alec I, shit! Alec what the fuck are you doing?" Magnus dropped his bag by the door and ran over grabbing the knife out of his hand and winced tossing it aside.

He grabbed a dish towel and wet it under the faucet and got on his knees taking his wrist. He carefully dabbed at the small cut.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Magnus asked.

"They chose Jace…" Alec answered trying to push Magnus's hand away.

"Who chose Jace. Alec stop it," Magnus moved his hand away and finished cleaning the cut getting some gauze from the bathroom to wrap it.

"The council…they chose Jace to head up the pack…" Alec answered. "They chose him over me."

He got up and picked up the bottle sitting on the counter. "Unfuckingbelievable."

"Alec…how much have you had to drink?" Magnus frowned and stood up noting the bottles on the counter.

"Doesn't matter. High tolerance," Alec brushed the question off.

Magnus put the empty bottles in the sink and reached for the one in his hand. Alec grabbed his wrist and Magnus winced.

"Alec that hurts. Let go," Magnus tried to pull his arm free but Alec only tightened his grip.

"Shut up."

"Al-"

"Just shut up."

He pulled Magnus closer and smirked a little. "You're pretty cute when you're worried."

"Alec…" Magnus tried to pull away.

"What part of shut up don't you understand," Alec held the bottle out of his reach.

"I'm not going to do this with you," Magnus put his hands on his chest to put a little distance between them. "If you're going to drink and have a pity part do it somewhere else."

"My pity part and your metal issues are one in the same you know," Alec mused taking another long drink from the bottle.

"Alec, you're on thin ice," Magnus warned.

"You cope with slitting your wrists or cutting your throat. And I cope with drinking myself in a stupor," Alec finished.

Magnus went to slap him and Alec dropped the bottle grabbing his other wrist. He tried to pull it free and winced as Alec gripped it tighter.

"Leaving before the parties even started. I don't think so," he kissed him hard on the mouth letting go of his wrist with one hand and wrapping his arm around his waist with a firm grip.

Magnus against his judgement leaned into the kiss. Alec picked him up and carried him to the bedroom shutting the door with his foot and dropped him onto the bed.

"Take off your clothes," he said pulling off his own shirt and working his jeans off.

Magnus did as told hastily pulling them off and hitting the mattress a little hard as Alec pushed him down. He whimpered as Alec leaned down and nipped at his shoulder feeling his teeth tug at the skin a little.

"Shhh, you know I'm not going to hurt you," Alec cooed brushing his hair back.

"Your breath smells like booze," Magnus turned his head away.

"Guess I have you to make it smell better," he smirked kissing his throat and tugging a little with his teeth.

* * *

"Ow…that hurts," Magnus winced and pulled away.

"Hold still. I'm almost done," Maryse dabbed at a few more of the marks and covered them with a bandage. "How did this happen?"

"I went for a job and tripped…" he lied putting his shirt back on.

"On your back? Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It sounded better in my head," he rolled his shoulder's a little bit and winced. "Alec got a little rough when we were having sex…it's no big deal."

"It was about what happened with Jace wasn't it?" she asked putting her things away. "How much did he drink?"

"Four and a half bottles of hard rum, the other half of one is right there on the rug. I never got a chance to clean it up last night…" he answered with a small shrug.

"You can always tell him no," She told him.

"He compared my mental instability with his little pity party…he said I slit my wrists to cope and he drinks himself into a stupor…" he sighed running a hand through his hair.

She caught his chin. "Your eye."

"I wasn't paying attention at work. Kid got a nice right hook."

"I don't think-"

"I know…" he interrupted gently. "He's a werewolf, I am one with repressed genes. He's stronger than me, he drinks. I know what I've gotten myself into."

She sighed and pulled her hands away. "What happened to your hand?" She asked.

"He tried to cut himself with one of these new cooking knives I bought. Turns out they're pure silver. I got burned while taking it from him. He tried to cut himself with it. The idiot."

"I'll see you two at dinner right? His father and I are going to need to have a long talk with him," she told him.

"Course we will be. Six on the dot," he nodded.

She pulled on her coat and shut the door behind her as she left. He got up and grabbed a dishtowel picking up the knife from behind the table and set it on the counter. He made some breakfast and put it on a plate and carried it to the bedroom.

"What did you and my mom talk about?" Alec asked looking over from the window.

"You did quite the number on me last night. You were passed out and I couldn't very well clean the claw marks on my back now could I?" Magnus answered sitting on the bed with the plate.

"Shit. I'm sorry. Is it bad?" Alec walked over and sat down next to him.

Magnus handed him the plate and sat up taking off his shirt. "They look better now that your mom cleaned up them up for me. I owe her."

Alec leaned forward and kissed the mark wrapping his arm around him. "I'm sorry. I should've left…I didn't-"

"It was consensual. I know you wouldn't have done anything to hurt me that bad," Magnus told him leaning back against his chest.

"Why are you with me?" Alec frowned.

"Because I love you," Magnus answered offering him a piece of bacon. "So you get rough when you get drunk…I dated a guy who pushed me down the stairs and nearly put me a in a coma. I dated a girl and we did lines of coke off each other."

"You shouldn't be with someone like me," Alec shook his head. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Magnus took the plate and set it aside turning around and sitting in his lap and cupped his face. "You are not without your scars, you can't see them of course but you have them. From the time I threw my astray at your head. From when I shoved you away and you nearly cracked your skull open on the coffee table. Really sorry about that one. The ones on your thighs, from when we have sex. You're not the only one who gets hurt in this relationship."

"But-"

"No but's Alexander. I am with you no matter what."

"What we have isn't healthy…"

"You're an alcoholic and I'm a schizophrenic. What made you think this relationship was going to be healthy?"

"I don't know to be honest," Alec chuckled a bit. "And now I have a new scar." He held up his wrist. "From when I tried to give myself silver poisoning."

"I have one to match," Magnus answered holding his hand. "I burned my hand on the knife stopping you."

"Matching scars. Now we have something to tell our kids," Alec smiled taking his hand.

"And just how many kids plural we talking about?"

"I'm thinking five. Gideon, Jessa, Bea, Fletch and Robert so my father won't complain."

"Five? We'll have our own little pack then won't we?"

Alec smiled. "We'll have two. Our children," Alec stroked his abdomen with his free hand and kissed his shoulder. "And our pack."

"You're going to start your own?" Magnus asked.

"I am. You, me, and I'm going to ask Woolsey-"

"I don't think I count and I doubt Woolsey is going to say yes."

"You do count. You're my mate and you're still a werewolf. And he already said yes. He's my second in command."

"You put thought into this," Magnus ran his hands through his hair.

"I guess I knew something like this was going to happen," Alec shrugged. "Jace has always been the golden child you know? Perks of having two alpha's in the family right?"

"And Isabelle?" He asked.

"She chose to stay with Jace. Be his second in command. No hard feelings on my end. Max wants to join though," he answered.

"Are you going to let him?"

"When he's older, if he still wants to."

Magnus nodded and kissed him. "I have to shower before work. Meet for lunch?"

"Noon right?"

"Make it one."

"I'll be there."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

14.

"It's not going to hurt is it?" Magnus asked holding Alec's hand as they walked.

Aec looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We've had sex rough enough to the point you can't walk and you're worried about the marking hurting?"

"That's different…that's sex…" Magnus pointed out. "There is pleasure in that."

Alec chuckled and wrapped his arm around him. "Trust me. You won't be thinking about the pain. I can guarantee it."

"Then what will I be thinking about?" Magnus asked.

"If I'm as good as I know I am, you won't be thinking anything," he smirked kissing his cheek.

Magnus rolled his eyes and walked with Alec as they went a little deeper into the woods. Alec was a little nervous. Even if he wasn't showing it. It was the night of the Hunter's moon. Which meant it was the night he marked Magnus as his mate.

Jace would be there, his parents would be there, Isabelle and Max would be there and the council would be there.

* * *

"How's Magnus?" Maryse asked as Alec walked over to get a drink.

"He's getting used to it," Alec answered. "I think the whole process overwhelmed him mentally and exhausted him physically. Had to pry myself out of his grip to come and get him something to drink."

She nodded. "And how's your drinking?"

"I'm handling it," he tried not to roll his eyes. "And Magnus locked the liquor cabinet before you ask so," he shrugged.

"There was a reason you weren't chosen-"

"Because Jace is the golden child, he's not the one with the fucked up leg, or not the one who mated with a male, or-"

He flinched and held his cheek.

"Watch your tone young man. I may no longer be your alpha but I am still your mother," she told him. "Jace was chosen and you were not. Stop dwelling on it and worry about your own mate and your own pack. There is nothing you can do about it now."

He nodded and swallowed the guilt he felt grabbing the drinks and going back to Magnus who was sitting a little farther away from the small group with his head tucked into his knees. He sat down in front of him and set the drinks aside.

"How are you doing?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"How should one be doing in this sort of thing?" Magnus looked up.

Alec smiled a bit and wrapped his arm around him kissing his temple. Magnus leaned into him and closed his eyes.

"What do you feel?" Alec asked curious. "Everyone I ask can never explain it…"

"It's hard to describe. I feel closer to you, in a mental sort of way. When you went to get drinks…I just…I felt this sudden surge to go to you…like comfort you or help you…like an automatic response."

"My mom slapped me…" Alec rubbed his cheek. "Well deserved but that's probably why."

"What do you feel?" Magnus asked.

"What I always feel. The strong urge to protect you, the very strong urge to claim you over and over and over again," he rubbed his side. "And the strong urge to stay by your side."

Magnus leaned up and kissed him, Alec more than happy to return the kiss, cupping the side of his face and holding it.

"I see you two are already celebrating."

Alec groaned inwardly and pulled away from Magnus keeping his arm around him as he looked at Jace. There was a girl with him. Red hair, pale skin, green eyes.

"Who's she?" Alec asked looking back at the blond.

"This is Clary. The one I've been telling you about," Jace answered. "Thought you might want to meet her."

"Mom said you weren't supposed to bring her. Family affair after all," Alec reminded him.

"Guess I forgot," Jace shrugged with a small smirk. "Ah well."

"You-"

"As nice as it is to meet your mate," Magnus easily interrupted Alec. "We were in the middle of something and had your golden eyes noticed that I wouldn't have the sudden urge to punch you in the face so, if you're done trying to start a pissing war with Alexander, you can kinda take your goldilocks ass and your who I assume to be a very nice girl and perhaps go somewhere else. That would be most agreeable to both of us."

Jace blinked and opened his mouth before closing it and huffed a little before walking away with the red head.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Magnus asked seeing Alec staring at him.

Alec wordlessly stood up and grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet and nearly dragging him over to the shed and locking the door behind them once they were inside. He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Al…Alec…"

Magus grabbed onto the wall to keep himself upright. Alec sat back on his heels licking his lips and smirked up at him.

"Telling Jace off was the hottest thing I have ever seen you do," he nudged his legs apart and ran his fingers up his thigh. "I was two seconds away from taking you right there."

"I'm glad you didn't," Magnus shuddered a little bit. "But a shed. Is this really the place for this?"

"I don't think I'd make it to my room, sorry," Alec shrugged and gave him an innocent smile.

"You are a wolf in sheeps clothing," Magnus teased pulling him up for a kiss.

"How do you think I catch my prey," Alec mused kissing back.

* * *

"Five times in three hours, a new record," Magnus stretched a little bit and turned over to look at Alec. "At least we made it to the bedroom for the last two. Next time you plan to take me in the hallway, a little warning."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Alec smiled stroking his back. "All I heard were moans, groans, and fast Alec. Faster~"

Magnus playfully shoved him and rolled his eyes. "I do not sound like that."

Alec caught his arm and pulled him on top moving his hands to his hips and settling back against the pillows.

"You know…now that we know you're a werewolf…we could always try…" he offered.

"Try for what?" Magnus asked. "Kids?"

"Well, are you opposed to it?"

"It's not that I'm opposed to it."

"But?"

"Do you really want me to be the one to have your kids? Why not a surrogate. I'm sure there's plenty that'd be willing…"

"They may be willing but I won't be. I want you Magnus. You and only you. Besides, I'm gay," Alec pointed out the last bit.

Magnus ran a hand through his hair. "If…if you really want me to be the one to do it…I will."

"Really?" Alec asked. "You mean that?"

"Yes, yes," Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "But the condition is that we wait until you or I suppose we in this case, go in heat. Most fertile time right?"

Alec wrinkled his nose. "You've been speaking to my mother again."

"Only because I knew you were going to bring up kids again and I only wanted to do it at the absolutely best time."

"Or you know we could just hole ourselves up in the apartment for two weeks and have nothing but hot sweaty sex. Against every available surface in the room."

"Speaking of hot and sweaty. I need a shower," Magnus got up and wrapped a sheet around his waist. "Join me?"

"Next time," Alec stretched. "I'm gonna go for a run so I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright," Magnus nodded and leaned down to kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you more," Alec replied.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Sorry this one's short and kinda choppy. I promise the next one will be a tad longer.

15.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus as he came up behind him in the kitchen and buried his face into his neck.

"Good morning to you too." He poured him a cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept very well," he nuzzled him and kissed his neck. "You know what today is?"

"Remind me?" Magnus asked handing him the coffee.

"Today is the day before tomorrow where it will be you, me and every available surface in this apartment," Alec answered taking the coffee cup.

"Is it already that time?"

"I know you haven't forgotten."

"You don't know what I have."

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. "Aren't you excited?"

"I am…trying not to get my hopes up so soon," Magnus answered drinking his own coffee. "I'll see you when I get home from work okay?" he finished off his coffee and grabbed his bag on his way out.

Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. "I will see you later."

Magnus smiled and kissed back before leaving shutting the apartment door behind him. Alec looked around the apartment and wrinkled his nose at the slight mess. True it wouldn't matter what the place looked like tomorrow but he supposed Magnus wouldn't want to come home to a messy house.

He finished his coffee and washed it along with the other dishes and did the laundry folding everything and putting it all away.

He refilled Chairman's food dish and water bowl and picked up his cat toys. He tackled the bedroom next. Changing the sheets and cleaning up all of Magnus's dirty clothes and tossing them in the dirty hamper.

He glanced up as the front door opened and Magnus walked back into the apartment closing the door with his foot and dropping his bag on the floor.

"I thought you were going to work," Alec was a little surprised.

Magnus rarely, if any, never took any days off from work unless he was too sick to get out of bed. He was even more surprised when he walked over and got on his knees in front of him

"Holy fuck," he gasped and grabbed onto the wall for support and used his other hand to fist some of Magus's hair while he sucked him off.

He pulled back with a wet pop and licked his lips. "I got halfway to work before I realized I'd much rather be here with you."

"Like spend the day with me?" Alec asked.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head standing up and pulling off his shirt as he walked backwards into the bedroom.

"I mean be w _ith you_ ," he dropped his shirt at the entrance his pants following soon after.

* * *

"You know your eyes glow when you're aroused…" Alec pointed out running his fingers down his back.

"Do they?" Magnus asked looking up.

"They do. Kinda like gold," he answered. "So what made you want to come home and spend time with me? Not that I'm not happy we're spending time together."

"I got fired from the dojo…" Magnus answered with a small shrug. "No big deal."

"They fired you?" Alec asked surprised.

"No…" Magnus rolled onto his back. "I quit."

"You quit? I thought you liked working at the dojo…" Alec frowned.

"I do…but…I can't work there forever. I mean to be honest, I've always wanted to start my own. Besides, I still have the tattoo shop and if push comes to shove I do know my way around a pole," he teased.

"The only pole you will be working is mine," Alec playfully growled getting on top of him.

He bit down on his collar bone and sucked pulling away after a little bit leaving a dark red mark. He kissed him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," he smiled.

"Love you more," Magnus replied.

He pulled away and reached for his boxers on the floor and pulled them on as he stood up. Alec pouted watching him and sat up a little.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm getting something to eat. I missed breakfast and came home and promptly ate you up. I need something a little more sustaining."

"I'm not sustaining enough?" Alec teased.

"I need actual food sweet pea," Magnus answered walking out of the bedroom.

Alec got up and wrapped a sheet around his waist following him out to the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"How does bacon, and eggs sound?" Magnus asked grabbing them from the fridge.

"I know what sounds better," Alec smirked.

"Alec, not while I'm about to be cooking," Magnus gave him a stern look over his shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything," Alec gave him an innocent look and waited until he turned back around before getting on his knees.

"Al…Alec," Magnus made a surprised noise and gripped the counter.

Alec sat back up on his heels and stood up letting the sheet drop and taking hold of his hips.

"Spread your legs and lean forward a little more," he whispered.

* * *

Alec blinked and sat up slowly disentangling himself from Magnus who was still sleeping. He carefully pulled out not wanting to wake him and paused as Magnus shifted in his sleep.

He glanced over at the clock and saw it was close to six in the morning. He figured they'd gotten about three hours of sleep. He got up quietly and went out to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

He downed the contents in a few minutes and put the bottle in the recycling. He stretched and grabbed a few more bottles before going back to the bedroom.

"Where'd you go?" Magnus asked sitting up a little.

"To rehydrate," Alec answered offering him some water. "We've been having sex almost all day."

"Great sex," Magnus pointed out as Alec got back into bed.

He chuckled and handed him the water. "I propose we'll be having even greater sex later. After we get some more sleep."

"Sleeping and fucking, I am enjoying it very much," Magnus drank some water and set the bottle aside before tugging Alec down on top of him. "And with my favorite person."

Alec smiled and kissed him. "Let's do all three shall we?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

16.

"Are you sure?" Woolsey asked leaning against the counter as Magnus cleaned up. "Like sure sure? Like 100% sure?"

"For the one hundredth time, yes, I am sure," Magnus nodded rolling his eyes as he finished putting the rest of his tools. away. "Don't tell Alec. I don't want him to know yet."

"Why not? This is great news. You guys have been trying for month's right? Like almost a year amount of months…"

"Because his birthday is in a few days… I'm going to tell him then, so you have to swear not to tell him about this."

"But-"

"Swear you won't tell him."

Woolsey held his hands up in defense. "I swear. I swear."

Magnus nodded. "Good."

He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag as he headed outside smiling when he saw Alec waiting by his car.

"This is a surprise," he walked over. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Alec answered. "How was work?"

"Another night of telling kids to stop poke each other with sticks," he answered. "I managed not to get poked in the eye so that's a plus."

Alec opened the car door. "I have a surprise for you."

"I do love a good surprise," Magnus smiled getting in and putting his bag at his feet and putting on his seat belt.

"Well then you will love this one," Alec answered closing the door and walking around to the driver side. "I guarantee it."

"We shall see won't we," Magnus leaned back.

They drove in silence for a while. Magnus absently mindedly resting his hands on his stomach and tapping it gently while he dozed off. Alec glanced over and smiled. He parked the car and leaned over kissing him softly.

"Hmm I could get used to waking up like that," Magnus mused kissing back.

"I'm going to put a blindfold on you," Alec said holding up a blindfold.

"Kinky," Magnus teased sitting up so he could.

Alec got out of the car and went around the other side of the car to help him out. He led him over to a set of stairs and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Okay. You can take it off now," he smiled.

Magnus reached up and took off the blind fold and blinked.

"It's a house…" he said looking at Alec.

"It's our house," Alec replied. "I bought it for us."

"You…you bought a house and you didn't tell me?" Magnus asked. "We haven't even talked about buying a house…at all…"

"It's the next logical step…you know…mates, house, kids?" Alec answered. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I am…I am very surprised…" Magnus braced his hand on the car to steady himself starting to feel a little dizzy. "So very….very surprised…"

"Magnus, woah there," Alec was at his side in an instant and wrapped an arm around him to steady him. "You okay there?"

"Fine…just a little dizzy is all…" Magnus answered waving off his concern.

"I'd believe you if you didn't look like you were going to pass out," Alec said carefully picking him up. "I'm calling my mom after I get you inside."

He unlocked the door to the house and carried him inside laying him down on the couch. "The one time I decorate and you're about to pass out."

"I'm sure you did a very good job of decorating," Magnus gave him a small smile. "And you really you don't need to call your mom I'm probably just tired."

"Hmm to late," Alec told him taking out his phone and dialing his mother. He hung up a few minutes later after talking to her and put his phone back in his pocket.

"She'll be here in a little bit," he said. He looked down and saw Magnus to be, what he hoped, was sleeping. He leaned down and kissed his forehead and waited outside for his mom to arrive.

"Lovely house Alec. Very modern cabin feel to it," she commented as she walked onto the porch. "How'd Magnus like it?"

"He was very surprised…" Alec let the rest hang in the air as he walked her inside. "He's on the couch. I think he fell asleep."

"Alright. You know the drill. Kitchen, front porch or back yard," she told him.

"Come on mom…he's my mate…"

"And right now he's my patient, you know my rules."

He huffed a bit and went to the kitchen. If he couldn't be with Magnus right now he could make him something to eat.

He tried to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation while he cooked and gave up after figuring they weren't going to speak any louder than a mouse.

"So how is he?" he asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"High blood pressure," she answered. "Not very good for the baby."

"Baby? What baby?" Alec asked looking up.

"He's pregnant…didn't he tell you?" she answered.

"No…how far along would you guess?" he asked drying his hands. "Does he know?"

"I'd say close to a month," she answered. "I gave him something to help and I don't want him doing anything strenuous. Bring him by the hospital tomorrow and I can give him a better checkup."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"Any time," she kissed his forehead before leaving.

He finished cooking and fixed their plates before carrying them out to the living room. "So are you going to speak first or shall I?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise…" Magnus answered sitting up. "I wanted to tell you on your birthday. The high blood pressure not included of course."

"Well I remember my mom saying it happens sometimes during pregnancy. We'll just have to keep a very watchful eye on it and for the record. It would've been a great birthday present."

"Really?" Magnus asked.

"Of course," Alec answered. "I mean, I did buy a house for a reason…but if you don't like it I can always tell the realtor it was an impulse buy or something…"

"No, I like it Alec. I really do you just caught me off guard. I mean buying a house is a really big thing…I just wish you'd told me…"

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"That being said…as much as I do like your decorating scheme…you might want to leave that part to me."

Alec smiled and nodded. "I tried my best but you are the master when it comes to that sort of thing."

"Your mother told me I should take it easier, so I suppose redecorating will do the trick," Magnus sighed.

Alec offered him some of his food and he took a bite. "So I suppose this means I'll have to cook enough for four at least."

"Four? Getting a little ahead of ourselves are we?" Magnus asked.

"Well, wolves do usually have at least four kids, so my money's on at least twins," Alec answered.

"Then I suppose we'll just have to see about that won't we?" Magnus said picking up his plate.

"I guess we will," Alec's lips quirked up in a smile.

* * *

"We're going to be parents…" Alec whispered wrapping his arm around Magnus.

"For the last time Alec. Go to sleep," Magnus groaned. "You have completed your mission to successfully impregnate me. Now go to sleep."

Alec rolled his eyes and nuzzled him. "Fine fine…"

"Save your excitement for when you rub it Jace's face," he added rolling over and wrapping an arm around him.

Alec smiled. "Works for me."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

I know you all are going to hate me. But I have my reasons and you all knew this was going to be a bumpy ride from the beginning. Sides. I wanna write some agnst. That's why this one is short.

17.

Alec knew something was wrong the minute his mom called him from the hospital. He ran to her office and almost ran into the door thankful he had some sense to actually turn the knob.

"I'm sorry..." She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing that we could do."

"Can...Can I see him?" He asked.

"He's just down the hall," she answered.

He nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he walked towards the hospital room. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Hey you..." He managed a small smile as he walked over. His heart clenched as Magnus curled up more, tears running down his cheeks, eyes closed.

He wordlessly got into the bed with him and wrapped his arms around. He kissed his temple and rocked him gently.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

I give you some comfort.

18.

"Hey," Jace said walking onto the back porch. "What are you doing out here?"

"What do you want Jace?" Alec asked picking up his beer.

"Wanted to see how you're holding up, what with Magnus still being in the hospital."

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Really? Cause the whiskey says otherwise. You only drink when you're upset."

"Of course I'm fucking upset," Alec snorted. "My mate lost our baby and suffered a psychotic break as a result. I am just fucking dandy."

"Well...maybe it's for the best..." Jace leaned against the deck railing and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe you aren't meant to have kids...maybe you should find a new mate...Maybe-"

"Maybe you should go," Woolsey interrupted.

Alec drank more from the bottle as he left and glanced at Woolsey.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Magnus wanted me to check on you," he answered walking over. He took the bottle and took a few swigs himself before handing it back. "He's worried about you."

"Nothing to worry about. I'm as chipper as a bird," Alec drank more and frowned seeing the bottle was empty. He threw it and watched the shards lands in the grass as it hit a nearby tree.

"You think Jace was right? I should just find a new mate?" He asked.

"Alec, what happened...you have no control over. The miscarriage, Magnus having his little break down, things like that happen."

"I...I couldn't get through to him," Alec whispered. "I tried. I tried so hard but they...they had to...I promised him I'd never let that happen...not again..."

"I know," Woolsey nodded. "And he's not mad at you. He understood why."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can't stay mad at you..."

Alec glanced over and saw Magnus leaning in the doorway. He looked exhausted and thinner. He walked over and put his arms around Alec and the last of his resolve broke.

"Shhh, it's alright," Magnus murmured kissing his forehead and running his fingers through his hair. "It's going to be alright Alec."

Alec clutched at his shirt sobbing. Magnus managed to get them sitting and rocked him back and forth repeating soothing words into his ear.

Woolsey got him some water once he calmed down enough. Eyes puffy and red rimmed. Tear streaked down his face.

"I'm sorry. I tried, I-"

Magnus shushed him. "I know Alec. I know, and I understand," he wiped his eyes with his thumbs.

"I should've been there. I should've-"

"Alexander, you are not going to put this on yourself. What happened was not your fault. I don't want you to ever think it was."

Alec nodded and brushed some of his hair back smiling a little.

"You look like shit."

"Having a mental breakdown can do that to you."

He kissed him softly and buried his face into his neck inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you..."

"I'm glad you didn't…it wouldn't have been pretty."

"Feel better?" Magnus asked wiping his eyes.

"A little…" he answered. "What about you?"

"I'm getting there," he replied sighing. "Now if you two don't mind. I'd like to sleep in my own bed."

Alec got up and helped him up and kissed his cheek. "I'll be there in a little bit."

Magnus closed the screen door behind him as he went back inside. Alec ran a hand through his hair.

"I shall bid you guys goodnight. Take it easy okay?" Woolsey said heading for the porch steps.

Alec nodded and went inside the house locking the door and ignoring what Jace said.

* * *

"What are you doing up?" Magnus asked rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. "And why are you frying bacon at three in the morning?"

"Comfort food…" Alec answered. "Want some? I made a pound."

"I can see that," Magnus said sitting at the counter. "Are you feeling okay?"

"You look better," Alec replied changing the subject. "You slept for about sixteen hours you know."

"My new medication they gave him…I sleep all day, get up at night, eat whatever's in sight and then sleep again…" he shrugged picking up a piece of bacon. "What's your excuse?"

"Bad dreams…I…I think they're bad dreams…" Alec answered running a hand through his hair. "I moved all the stuff into storage."

"You should've let me help you," Magnus frowned.

"It's alright. You need your rest-"

"Alec, it's been a week-"

"I know…I know it's been a week. One week, thirteen hours, forty three minutes and twenty-seven seconds, twenty eight seconds, twenty nine seconds, thirty-"

Magnus got up and hugged him from behind resting his chin on his shoulder and covered his mouth. He turned off the stove and took his hand pulling him away and bringing him to the couch to sit down. Alec wiped his eyes and listened as Magnus made him a cup of tea and came back sitting next to him.

"I don't think I've ever cried so much," Alec wiped his eyes and drank some of the tea as Magnus held it to his lips.

"Why do you think I'm happy to be sleeping pretty much all day? Have you seen me cry? It's not pretty, make up all over the place, eyeliner smeared, lipstick smeared. I look like a train wreck," he smiled a bit and drank some of the tea himself.

"I think…I'm sorry I can't lie you are not a pretty crier," Alec chuckled a bit. "It's like your entire face just comes off on my shirt."

"I'm glad my crying makes you laugh," Magnus stuck his tongue out at him.

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed him wrapping his arms around him. He took the cup and set it aside before laying down on the couch and pulling him on top.

"How are you doing?" He asked running his fingers down his back.

"I'm picking up the pieces one by one," he answered. "I found these in the dresser."

He reached into his pocket and held up a pair of pink baby boots. "Isabelle bought them three weeks ago," he sighed. "She said 'I don't care if you're having a boy or girl, or one boy and a girl, they have to wear them because…because their daddy is a sucker for a cutie in pink boots'…"

Alec reached up and wiped his eyes and kissed him softly wrapping his arms around him.

"You see what happens when I wake up three in the morning. I wind up crying over a pair of fucking baby boots," he buried his face into Alec's chest.

"Well…they are pretty cute," Alec took the shoes and set them on the coffee table. He rubbed his back.

"We'll try again right? I mean…not right now, for once I am not in the mood to have sex…but sometime right?" he asked.

"Of course," Alec answered kissing the top of his head. "But for now, we will have to be content with just the two of us…think you can manage that?"

"I suppose I can live with that," Magnus smiled a bit and wiped his eyes.

"We should go back to bed," Alec said picking him up.

"What about the kitchen?" Magnus asked. "The house is going to smell like bacon…"

"I'll clean it up later," Alec answered. "It's later or early actually…and you need some sleep."

"I guess you're right…I told Ragnor I'd help him out tomorrow so I'm going to be busy busy busy."

"You sure that's wise with your new medication?" Alec asked setting him on the bed. He kissed him as he got back into bed.

"I can do tattoo's in my sleep Alec. In fact that actually might happen at some point," he answered rolling over and draping an arm over his hips.

"Maybe I should come in one day and get one," Alec mused putting his arm around him. "I could get your name right across my chest."

"You do that and I will break up with you as soon as it's finished," Magnus told him.

"Dully noted," Alec smiled turning out the light.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

What would you guys like to happen in the next chapter?

19.

"What are you doing up?" Alec yawned walking into the kitchen. He stretched and raised an eyebrow. "And why are you cooking bacon?"

"I got hungry…want some?" Magnus answered offering him a piece.

"Cravings?" Alec asked sitting down.

"I don't think I can call them craving's anymore considering it's been a year…maybe it's just become a habit," he answered. "Feeling blue at some god awful hour in the morning? Fry up some bacon and eat your feelings. What are you doing up?"

"You weren't in bed and I was worried," Alec answered. "And then I smelled bacon."

"The best way to a man's heart is through bacon~" Magnus teased.

"Or sex," Alec added. "That's how you won my heart in the first place."

"Oh really? Because I seem to recall us not having sex until at least our tenth date," Magnus pointed out. He picked up the pan and put it in the sink to wash it out.

"Only because you insisted on waiting until we got to know each other better," Alec added. "And as I recall we got to know each other very well."

"Did we? You'll have to refresh my memory," Magnus said drying his hands.

"We did," Alec said getting up.

He walked around the counter wrapping his arms around Magnus from behind. He kissed his neck and sighed.

"You were in the kitchen getting us drinks, and I was sitting on the couch nervous as hell because it was the first time I was in your apartment. We had just gotten back from a very nice dinner at Taki's, paid for by me because I am of course a gentleman-"

Magnus snorted.

"Shut up, I am," Alec smiled. "I paid for dinner and you offered the option of dessert at your apartment, which I very calm accepted."

"More like jumped at the option," Magnus added.

"Fine then how do you remember it?" Alec asked.

"Well," Magnus turned to look at him. "I remember getting us drinks from kitchen and then sitting down with you on the couch and we were talking and then I remember you putting our drinks down and then kissing me. And then I of course kissed back and we made out on the couch before we had sex on the floor."

"I suppose I just remember it a little more romantically then it actually happened," Alec shrugged and moved his hand over his abdomen. "Either way, I still got you."

Magnus smiled and kissed him. "And I got you."

"Now let's go back to bed…I need to sleep off all this bacon."

"Lazy," Magnus teased following him back upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

"So whose idea was it to have a barbecue today?" Maryse asked as Alec handed her a cup of coffee.

"Mine, I figured since Magnus is feeling back to his old self it'd be nice to have a little get together with the family and my new pack," Alec answered. "And it's small, just us, no doubt Jace is going to bring Clary…"

"Pack? Since when have you started a pack?" She asked. "And why haven't you told me?"

"I told dad...and it's just me, Magnus of course, and this guy he works with Woolsey Scott."

"Scott? The younger brother of Raff Scott? He founded the Praetor Lupus."

"His brother?"

"No, Woolsey Scott, it's still a relatively new organization of course, but still well known at least."

"The only reason he agreed to join was because of Magnus," he drank some of his coffee. "Either way, he's not such a bad guy, even if he is pining for my mate."

"The only thing Woolsey Scott is pinning for is blond, green eyed and female," Magnus said walking into the kitchen. "And my ex-girlfriend."

Alec coughed. "Pardon?"

"You're ex-girlfriend?" Maryse asked.

"Yes, right, I never mentioned, I bat for both teams," Magnus answered getting some water from the fridge.

"You also never mentioned an ex-girlfriend," Alec pointed out.

"I have an ex-girlfriend," Magnus said. "I'm going to shower and get ready."

"It's only three," Maryse pointed out. "I thought the barbecue wasn't until later."

"It takes him two to get ready," Alec told her. "Don't use up all the hot water."

"No promises sweet pea," Magnus smiled heading upstairs.

Alec sighed and shook his head smiling as he watched him go and stood up to put his coffee cup in the sink.

"You two sound like newlyweds with the way you banter back and forth," Maryse noticed as Alec took her cup.

"We're mates…isn't that kind of the point?" he asked washing the cups out. "Though…I know he would like a real wedding."

"Really?"

"It's Magnus. Of course he does. And I want to give him one."

"So you're going to propose to him?"

"When I find the right time."

She nodded. "Well I am going to head back home and make sure you're siblings haven't burned down the house. I will see the both of you later."

He nodded and walked her to the door. He closed the door behind her and went upstairs taking off his own clothes and slipping into the bathroom.

"Room in there for one more," he asked stepping in.

"Always for you," Magnus answered turning around to face him.

"Did you know Woolsey founded this group called Praetor Lupus? It's a group of werewolves and they basically help newbies find packs to help them control themselves."

"Interesting," Magnus nodded and grabbed the shampoo. "What are you planning on wearing?"

"Jeans and a sweater why?" Alec asked. "…No, you are not picking out what I am going to wear."

"I was only going to suggest your black jeans with the dark blue sweater…" Magnus gave him an innocent look. "And then I'll wear my to die for blue jeans with the rhinestones on the back pockets with my black sweater and the grey vest with my black ankle boots."

"You've just shaved half an hour off your getting ready time by planning ahead," Alec teased giving him a kiss.

The shower was almost instantly forgotten as Alec reached down and squeezed his ass and rocking their hips together enticing a moan from Magnus. He smirked and pulled away causing him to whine.

"And as much as I'd love to stay and shower with you, I need to get dressed and get the grill ready for the food.

"Must you?" Magnus pouted. "Let's have shower sex..."

"If I don't the food won't get cooked and we'll be eating everything raw," Alec told him. "We can have sex later...maybe even baby making sex if you're up for it."

"Fine...Did you get steak?"

"Yes I got you steak."

"Excellent. I will finish getting ready and then make some drinks."

"I'll see you downstairs," Alec told him giving him another kiss.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Magnus asked.

"I love you too," he answered giving him another kiss. "Don't take too much longer."

"I'm almost finished. Just need to wash my hair. Twenty minutes tops."

Alec walked out and dried off before getting dressed and towel dried his hair before running his fingers through it and hanging up the towels. He made his way down stairs and walked over to the front door as the doorbell went off.

"Woolsey, you're early…and you brought company…who's this?" Alec asked noticing the shorter boy with glasses.

"This is Simon. Newly turned, and in my charge," he answered. "I didn't think it'd be a good idea to leave him at home with his mom and sister when he's still getting used to everything."

"Of course," Alec nodded and held open the door. "Why don't you two go outside and hang out on the deck while I get the grill started. Woolsey could you grab the meat from the fridge?"

"No problem. Where's Magnus?"

"He is getting ready…did you know he used to have a girlfriend?"

"He's had a few," Woolsey answered carrying the meat onto the back porch. "Who are we talking about?"

"Camille?" Alec asked grabbing the matches.

"Oh yes. The beautiful blonde," Woolsey answered. "There is a reason he may not have mentioned her to you."

"Why?"

"Not my place to tell…even if you are my alpha."

"Woolsey, you're early," Magnus said as he walked onto the porch.

"And you're dressed, how shocking," Woolsey teased giving him a hug. "Domestic life suits you."

"Among other things," Magnus pulled away. "Who's this?"

"This is Simon. He's a newbie," he answered.

"Newbie?" Magnus asked.

"Newly turned werewolf," Alec answered.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Simon," he smiled. "Why don't you give me a hand in the kitchen with the drinks?"

Simon looked at Woolsey who nodded and gave Magnus a slight nod before following him into the house.

"I was thinking, maybe Simon could join the pack," Woolsey said leaning against the railing.

"Why not," Alec shrugged. "I don't have a real problem with it. Where else is he going to go?"

"Great. I will let the Praetus Lupus know."

"Beers for the gentleman," Magnus said walking over with two bottles. He set the other drinks on the table and showed Simon where to put the cooler.

"Beers and a grilling, feel like a man yet Alec?" Woolsey teased as he walked over and sat next to Simon.

"He is way more man than you will ever be," Magnus smirked over his glass of water. "Trust me."

"Still satisfied you," Woolsey winked.

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled Magnus in for a kiss. "The beauty of this entire conversation is that I am the one who satisfies him and keeps him satisfied."

"Mmm very satisfied," Magnus kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Ahem, glad to know you're watching some meat there Alec," Jace said walking onto the porch. "What is nerd boy doing here?"

"His name is Simon," Woolsey told him.

"He's the newest member of pack and my deck my rules means I can kiss my mate as much and for as long as I want and I can burn the meat if I want to," Alec said.

"Burn the meat and I'll eat you alive," Magnus told him pulling away. "Goldielock's always a pleasure."

"Clary said it's a good manner's to bring a house warming gift so I brought wine," Jace said offering them the bottle.

"And just where is the lovely red head this evening?" Magnus asked taking the bottle.

"She couldn't make it," he answered grabbing a soda from the cooler.

Magnus set the wine down on the table. "What a pity."

"Mom said she and dad had to cancel, something came up with the council," Isabelle said walking onto the deck with Max. "They send their regards and a few gifts."

"Did they say what the council wanted?" Alec asked.

"Just that they're going to be gone for a while," she answered sitting down next to Woolsey. She smiled and leaned back. "I'm Isabelle."

"Woolsey…nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Should we warn him?" Magnus asked resting his chin on Alec's shoulder. "Or let him find out on his own."

"Let's see how long it takes him to figure it out," Alec answered. "It'll be funny when he does."

* * *

"Well I think the barbecue was a success," Magnus said putting the last of the dishes away.

"The best part being when Woolsey found out Isabelle was my younger sister, I swear I don't think I've ever seen someone stammer so much before," Alec laughed a little bit and wrapped his arms around Magnus.

He kissed his neck and slid his hands under his shirt stroking his chest. "How about we go upstairs."

Magnus nodded and Alec smiled taking his hand and leading him upstairs to their bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Enjoy ^.^

I'm thinking about adding Raphael to the little band of wolves in Alec's pack. Also have you guys seen the art work for Rafael Lightwood Bane? So adorable.

20.

"Happy anniversary," Woolsey shot Alec a smug look as he handed Magnus a box. "I hope you like it."

Magnus took the box and carefully unwrapped it and smiled. "It's those leather bound journals we saw at the store I like."

"Look in the box," the blond said nudging the small box towards him.

He picked it up and untied the ribbon keeping it closed and lifted the lid. "A quill pen and ink. You remembered."

"How could I not? And by the way, one of the notebooks is for writing sheet music. I know you don't play much anymore but you still like to compose right?"

"I do. Thank you Woolsey," he smiled and gave him a hug kissing his cheek.

"Well my gift is for the both of you," Isabelle said handing him a card. "Something you both will enjoy."

Magnus raised an eyebrow and took the card as Alec walked over looking over his shoulder. He took the card out of the envelope.

"Tickets to Europe. Isabelle that's...that is way over the limit we set," Alec said looking at her. "How could afford this?"

"I do work at the airport you know. I got them on discount. First class tickets, they won't expire so you can use them whenever you want," she told him.

"Thanks Izzy," he smiled.

"Any time big bro," she shrugged and kissed his cheek.

"My turn," Max said handing them a small booklet. "It's a book of coupons."

"This coupon is good for one car washing," Alec chuckled reading it. "I will gladly be cashing this after we go up to the mountains."

Max grinned.

"I suppose this makes it my turn," Magnus said standing up. "I'm going to apologize in advance because it's not really expensive but there's two parts to it."

He walked over to the cabinet and brought a medium sized leather bound book and held it out to him. Alec took it and opened the cover and his smile grew as he flipped through each page laughing a little here and there.

"Well what is it?" Isabelle asked trying to look.

"It's a memory books," Alec answered. "All the things we've done together, pictures, little mementos...this is the napkin I used to clean up wine Magnus had thrown in his face by an ex...ooh and this was from when we went to the boardwalk to see the fireworks..."

"And this is where Alec passed out during a play we went to. His snoring almost interrupted the actors," Magnus added pointing to a picture.

"What's that?" Woolsey asked pointing to a small ripped piece of paper.

Alec traced over it. "It's the promise I made to Magnus." He looked at Magnus as he repeated what he'd written. "I, Alexander, promise to be your light in the darkest corners of your mind. I promise to chase away your demons, he your strength when you are weak, your shoulder to cry on, even if eyeliner is all messy and runny...I promise to love you no matter what imperfections you have..." He continued to flip through the book. "I made that promise a week after we met..."

"Persistent bastard. He kept stalking me, even after I told him he'd be better off with someone who wasn't me," Magnus squeezed his hand.

"I saw something shiny, and I wanted it...who knew it'd be a man who wears body glitter, can swear like a sailor and kick my ass," Alec smiled. "Wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"You still haven't seen the second part of my gift," Magnus let go of his hand and slipped a disk into the DVD player and hit play. "It's supposed to be on a violin but I tweaked it a little bit."

"II Libro Dell Amore...is that why you locked yourself in the basement all week?" Alec asked surprised.

"You know how I feel about playing in front of an actual person..." Magnus answered. "And the whole point of it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Magnus, you play beautifully," Maryse complimented.

"He's even better in person," Alec pointed out.

"You don't play in front of people?" She asked.

"I can only play in front of a group of people if I'm off my medication...for someone reason when I play when I'm taking my medication, I give myself my own little negative pep talks," he brushed it off.

"As long as you keep playing, I will be content to listen though the door," Alec told him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"I know that we're bonded mates and that's enough for me, but I know for a fact it's not for you. And before you protest let me finish...okay?"

Magnus nodded a little.

"Even before this, before I told you all of this, I know you thought I didn't listen to you when you talk because I do. I always do...I know you want a wedding. A small one, outside in the spring. Not a church wedding, with one of your friends to officiate. You in a white suit, modeled from the Victorian era, myself in a black suit with a silk blue tie. White roses and blue orchids lining the chairs. A six piece string orchestra, and a four tier wedding cake with a lace trim. And I want to give you that. I want to give you everything you want. No matter what. So...Magnus Bane. Will you-"

"Yes."

"You couldn't have let me finish?"

"You were taking to long."

Alec rolled his eyes and slid the ring on his finger. "I hope you don't cut into our wedding vows like that," he teased giving him a kiss.

"Best anniversary ever," Magnus murmured kissing him back.

* * *

"Can you believe it? One year together," Alec smiled looking through the memory book. "Who would've thought."

"I believe it," Magnus nodded drinking some of his tea. He pointed to a picture. "Remember this? We went to that barbecue place up by time square and you just had to show everyone you had the biggest balls by giving into that other customer's goading about not being able to finish that steak in that contest..ugh I got sick just watching you eat it."

"What can I say, I like my steak," Alec shrugged a little and smiled. "And the look on the other guys face when I finished it. Totally worth it."

"Was it worth it when he punched you in the face when we were leaving?" he asked.

"I had you to play nurse to me all night so I'd say it was," he answered.

Magnus rolled his eyes and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to bed. I told Ragnor I'd help him move into his new apartment."

"I'll be there in a bit," Alec told him.

He flipped through the book before closing it and getting up to put it back on the shelf. He swore as he lost his footing and rubbed his leg. He tried to stand again and grabbed onto the coffee table for support and stayed still for a minute before walking over to the book shelf and putting the book away and going back upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Enjoy ^.^

I'm thinking about adding Raphael to the little band of wolves in Alec's pack. Also have you guys seen the art work for Rafael Lightwood Bane? So adorable.

21.

"Alec how long has this been going on?" Maryse frowned looking over his test results.

"A couple months give or take...I didn't think anything of it until today when I just couldn't really feel my leg..." He answered.

"You have silver poisoning. It's slowly working through your blood stream. If it gets to heart you could die. Why didn't you come to me when you first started feeling weak?"

"Silver poisoning? I thought we got most of it out..." He frowned.

"Even a small fragment can have a large impact on a werewolves system," she told him.

She picked up a needled and filled it with a clear liquid. "I'm going to give you something that will bring the feeling back into your leg. You're ting to have to do this twice a day. Once when you wake up, and again in the afternoon. It won't get rid of the silver completely. But it will slow down the process until I can get you a more permanent solution."

"How long will that take?" He held the cotton to the spot she injected.

"Well it depends on whether or not I can find Valentine," she answered. "It'll take a little while for that to kick in. I have to go and check on a John Doe."

He nodded and settled back against the chair. "What happened?"

"A young teenager was attacked in the park. The police think gang related but I'm suspecting otherwise," she answered. "Don't move. I'm going to call Jace to give you a ride home."

"I will just sit here like a good little pup," he promised taking out his phone.

She chuckled a little and opened the door. "Magnus."

Alec looked over his shoulder and sat up forgetting out his leg seeing Magnus looking a little pale faced.

"The guy that was admitted a few hours ago...I know him..." He told her.

"Why don't you-"

"I can't, Ragnor's a few halls down having a panic attack right now...I promised him I'd be right back. I just wanted to let you know his name's Raphael Santigo. He's a high school student who works at the dojo I used to work out. He's a really good kid and this whole gang thing is bull shit. This is his mother's number. She needs to know he's here."

Maryse nodded and took the slip of paper. "Of course."

He nodded and jogged back down the hall.

"Thanks for the injections," Alec slipped past her and slightly limped after Magnus catching his arm before he got to the room.

He flinched a little at the contact before relaxing.

"Sorry, we just, we were hanging out last night. He was asking about gift ideas for Ragnor's birthday. Fuck I should've walked him home..." He covered his face.

"Magnus this isn't your fault. Things like this happen it's probably just a mugging gone bad or-""But what if it wasn't?" Magnus interrupted. "What if...what if he was jumped or it was a werewolf attack or something? You said things like that happen."

"They do yes, usually by feral, rogue werewolves. But I doubt this was the case..." Alec tried to assure him. "I'll ask my mom to see what she can tell me."

He nodded a little. "I'm gonna stay with Ragnor for a few days. I don't want to leave him alone with Raphael being in the hospital."

"I'll bring you some clothes then. And your medication," Alec told him. He kissed his forehead. "It'll be okay. I promise."

He pulled away and walked back down the hall and dialed Woolsey's number holding the phone to his ear as he ducked around a corner.

"Afternoon," the blond greeted. "To what do I owe this call?"

"Call Simon. We're going to go check out that place where the kid was supposedly gang jumped tonight. I have a bad feeling some were's don't know how to play nice," he answered.

"What time?" Woolsey asked.

"Sundown. We'll meet there. And not a word of this to Magnus," he told him. "Think you can manage that?"

"Don't tell Magnus we're meeting at sundown to track some possible rogue werewolves. Got it. See you then."

He hung up and out his phone back his pocket before grabbing his jacket from his mom's office.

* * *

"What are we looking for exactly?" Woolsey asked following Alec down the street. He whistled and Simon jogged over to keep up.

"He was jumped here," Alec squatted down next to the dried blood on the pathway. He followed the tiny drops to the grass and the bench and smirked finding a piece of torn clothing and some fur. "And there was a bit of a scuffle here…and he wound up-"

"Here," Simon interrupted standing in the spot where there was dried blood in the grass and on the concrete.

"And the werewolf wound up here," Woolsey added standing by the edge of the woods surrounding the park. "Found some more fur and picked up a scent. It's not much but if we follow it we should find the culprit."

Alec nodded. "Woolsey you scout on ahead let me know if you find anything, Simon and I will follow on foot."

The blond nodded and took off into the woods.

"Why are we going to follow on foot?" Simon asked. "Shouldn't we follow in our wolves forms?"

"It's better if Woolsey goes on ahead. Woolsey is the distraction," Alec answered walking over a few branches. "Sides I want to talk to you."

"…I swear I haven't flirted with Magnus," Simon held up his hands in defense.

"What? No, that's not why I want to talk to you," Alec shook his head and smiled amused. "Woolsey and I have decided it's time for you to officially join the pack."

"Really?" Simon asked. "I thought you guys only thought of me as a pack mule…"

Alec shrugged. "Just want to make sure you're dedicated to this. It's not easy being a werewolf and having to keep such a big secret from your family. It's a lot."

"Am I allowed to tell them? My mom and sister I mean?" he asked.

"You can…though they might not believe you," Alec answered.

"How did Magnus react when you told him?"

"Well he thought he was hallucinating at first. A wolf doesn't just randomly show up in your living room at two in the morning…and then I shifted back into this form and he passed out from shock then after a few deep breaths and making sure that he was in fact not having a mental break with reality, I told him everything and he was surprisingly easily accepting of it…though a few months later we hit a rough patch and we almost broke up but we got through and now, a year later and we're engaged and we're happy."

"You guys seem happy…"

Woolsey ran back over and shifted back to his human form and stretched a little shaking his head. "I followed the scent to a dead end. Nothing. Sorry."

"Worth a shot…Take Simon back to his place, I'm going to head back to the hospital and see if the kid's awake. Maybe ask him a few questions if the police haven't shut him down as another gang problem."

"With actions like that you could be a police officer," Woolsey told him.

"Isn't there already a branch of police force with just our kind populating it?" Alec asked. "I'm very happy with my current job."

"Never hurts to keep an open mind," he shrugged walking off with Simon.

Alec started walking back towards the park and faltered a little in step bringing a hand to his head feeling a little dizzy. He shook his head and regained his balance before going over to his car and getting in driving back to the hospital.

* * *

"How's Ragnor holding up?" Alec asked as Magnus joined him on the front steps of the brownstone and handed him a cup of coffee.

"I had to put a few sleeping pills in his tea to make him sleep. I've never seen him this distraught before…I think he really likes him, which you'd never imagine with Ragnor. He was always a ladies man," Magnus leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Oh yeah, a different girl every night," he answered. "Actually that's how we met. He tried hitting on my date one night when we went out clubbing. Which was fine because I spotted someone way more interesting than her and thus a friendship was born."

"I still can't believe you dated girls," Alec replied.

"I did a lot more than just date girls," Magnus smiled.

"Okay eww," Alec made a face. "Please let the conversation end there."

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. "You can be so adorably prudish."

"Forgive me for not wanting to hear you talk about sleeping with females and all their squishy bits and boobs and eww why are we still talking about this," he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh my gosh, you actually said squishy bits," Magnus laughed. "And for the record, men have squishy bits too."

"I like the men squishy bits more than females," Alec replied.

"Gross, romantics," Ragnor deadpanned stepping outside.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Like I'm going to drink tea that you made with love," Ragnor shook his head. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me."

"I will never understand what Raphael sees in you," Magnus replied.

"My charming wit, good humor, great looks and the fact that we can spend hours talking-"

"You mean gossiping," Magnus interrupted.

"About our mutual dislike of your interests," Ragnor finished with a smirk. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to go and see him at the hospital. Alec, please collect your fiancé and get him off my stoop. I've had enough of him to last a lifetime."

"Have I told you how much I value our friendship," Magnus smiled. "I came to help you when you're upset and you kick me out."

"I know, it's great," Ragnor smiled and walked down the stairs.

"I will go and grab my bag and then we can go home," Magnus said standing up and taking their coffee cups back inside.

"You and Magnus are weird friends," Alec told him standing up.

He shrugged. "It's just how we are. Gives him a sense of normalcy you know? I don't want him to think that the schizophrenia is the only part of him that I see. He's a damn good tattoo artist and a damn good friend and that's what I want him to think of himself as."

Alec nodded. "Well I'm glad he has you in his life."

"He's also a good sense of entertainment," Ragnor smiled.

"Are you talking about me?" Magnus asked walking back out.

"Course not," Ragnor answered. "The earth does not revolve around you Magnus."

"Course it does, I'm fabulous. Why wouldn't it revolve around me?" Magnus smiled. "Tell Raphael I hope he feels better."

Ragnor gave him a mock two finger salute and got in his car. Alec took Magnus's hand and led him to his own car and held the car door open for him as he got in.

"Be honest with me…was Raphael jumped by werewolves?" Magnus asked once Alec was behind the wheel.

"Yes…but there is a chance he won't be infected like Simon was," Alec answered.

"So what happens until then?" He asked.

"We wait," he answered. "And see what happens. If he's not turned then he can have a normal life…if not…then," he shrugged a little.

He nodded a little. "You'll help him right? If…things…"

"Course I will," Alec told him. "Who am I if not the leader of a pack of wayward werewolves' right?"

Magnus leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're also one of the best men that I know."

"I do my best," Alec smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Enjoy ^.^

Soo my friend gave me the idea about the whole little bad thing that may be happening in this chapter so please don't hate me *hides* Also sorry it's short.

22.

"I want to try again..."

"Pardon?" Alec looked up from his book.

"I want to have another baby...I want to try and have another baby...or babies..." Magnus answered.

"Are...are you sure?" he asked sitting up.

"I'm sure. I want to try again...I made an appointment with your mom to make sure everything's okay, and I made sure that the medication I'm taking won't have any affect on anything and-"

Alec cut him off with a kiss and pulled him into his lap. "First of all, just breathe," he smiled. "And second, just relax, don't stress. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Magnus nodded a little bit. "You're probably right..."

* * *

"Something's wrong..." Magnus frowned.

"Nothing's wrong," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Your mother wouldn't have called us in if everything was okay. She would've given us the green light and demanded we start trying," Magnus replied. "Something's wrong Alec...I'm going to be sick..."

Alec sighed and rubbed his back. "Just breathe Magnus. It'll be okay. What ever it is, and I'm not saying that anything is bad, it will be okay. You're probably just-"

"If you say I'm over reacting you will be sleeping on the couch," Magnus interrupted.

Alec held his hands up in defense and sat back in his chair. Maryse walked into her office with a file and shut the door behind her. She sat down and folded her hands together on her desk.

"I have some bad news," she sighed.

"I knew it," Magnus covered his face with his hands.

"How bad...?" Alec asked a little worried.

"If you do decide to try and conceive after this there will 88.9% chance it will end in miscarriage during the first four months. I'm sorry Magnus but your body is not able to handle the stress of carrying a child," she answered.

"Aren't there shots or something that I can get?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," she answered.

He nodded a little and stood up. "I...need some air..." Magnus gave them both a weak smile and walked out of the office.

"And the other 11.2%?" Alec asked after Magnus had left.

"There is a small chance that if, and I mean if, you do manage to conceive I can not stress the importance of bed rest. I mean it. Any thing as simple as walking down the stairs could cause a miscarriage," she answered. "I'm not saying it's not possible for you have children, but it will hard and stressful and I do not think Magnus is mental stable enough for this."

Alec nodded a little. "Thanks for...running the tests..." he sighed standing up.

"Surrogacy is always an option Alec, so is adoption," she told him.

"It...it's not the same..." he shook his head and walked outside.

He found Magnus standing outside in the designated smoke area messing with his lighter before swearing and throwing it into the trashcan with a little more force than necessary. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. Alec walked over and sat next to him. He counted to ten slowly in his head before putting his arms around him.

"I still want to try..." Magnus said leaning his head on his shoulder.

"We don't have to," Alec replied shaking his head. "Not with the risks, what happens if you have another break?"

"Alec please," he tightened his grip on his coat. "I want to try...can we try and just go from there?"

Alec nodded and kissed the top of his head. "We can try."

* * *

"You think he's forcing himself to do this?" Woolsey asked as Alec handed him another beer.

"I don't know..." Alec sighed sitting on the porch. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to have children with him, but I don't want him to do this because he feels like he has to because he's my mate...As much I as dislike the idea of surrgacy, and while I don't mind adoption, I wouldn't be opposed to it if it means he doesn't have to push himself..."

"You know how Magnus can be, he'll do anything for you," Woolsey pointed out. "Even if it means suffering through a miscarriage."

"You make it sound like our relationship is him giving and me not doing anything in return," Alec replied.

"I am not. I'm just trying to tell you that's how he is...he did the same thing when he and I were together," Woolsey replied. "It's how he is and we can't change that about him."

"I still dislike it when you bring up your past relationship with my mate but I understand what you are trying to say," Alec nodded finishing off his beer. "Thanks for...listening I suppose..."

The blond shrugged. "Thanks for the free beer."

Alec stood up and put the empty bottle in the recycling. "See you tomorrow for the run." He went inside and locked the screen door behind him. He took off his shoes and hung up his coat before going upstairs to the bedroom. Magnus was asleep with Chairman Meow curled up next to him. He changed out of his clothes and got in bed kissing his cheek softly before wrapping an arm around him and going to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Enjoy ^.^

23.

Magnus sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He spit into the toilet before hunching forward again as more bile and the rest of what he had consumed for breakfast. Almost a pound of bacon and toast and eggs, made another appearance. He flushed and stood up carefully holding onto the counter for balance.

"You alright babe?" Alec asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Aside from puking my guts out, just peachy," Magnus answered before brushing his teeth. He rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash and dried his hands off before stepping out.

"I'm sorry," Alec pulled the covers back up as he got into bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Want me to pick anything up for you from the store?"

"We need more kitty litter for Chairman, and cat food, not the cheap kind, you know what he likes," Magnus told him grabbing his laptop.

"I swear you spoil that cat," Alec shook his head.

"He's family, he deserves to be spoiled," Magnus replied.

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned down giving him a kiss. "I'll be back in a few hours. You sure you don't want to go to the den or something? She said bed rest, not camping out in the bedroom for the entire time."

"I'm fine here," Magnus replied. "It's closer to the bathroom if I need to puke my guts out again."

"Woolsey's supposed to stop by and pick up a few things, call me if you need anything while I'm out okay?" Alec told him while grabbing his coat.

"I will," Magnus nodded and turned his attention to his laptop.

* * *

"How is the expecting mother to be?" Woolsey teased as he sat on the bed.

"Mother...funny," Magnus rolled his eyes. "I feel fine."

"Really? Bed rest doesn't suck?"

"It does, but I don't want anything to go wrong..."

"Oh...Alec mentioned...I'm really sorry about that."

"Just add it to the list of things I'm incapable of doing right. Mental processes, being able to have children, even if in some instances it should not be physically possible for a man to have a baby," Magnus replied. "But this is something Alec wants and it's something I want to give him and if you try to talk me out of it I will cut off your dick."

"I'd like to leave my dick intact if you don't mind," Woolsey chuckled a little bit. "I'm just worried about you Magnus. So is Alec."

"I'm fine, really, nothing to worry about," Magnus told him. "But...I am hungry..."

"Want me to whip you up something to eat?" Woolsey asked starting to get up.

"...And maybe help me downstairs? I feel very exiled up here and I wanna watch Project Runway..." Magnus answered.

He chuckled and nodded. "No problem. Just wrap your arms around my neck and I'll carry you down."

Magnus closed his lap top and set in the nightstand moved the covers. He wrapped his arms around his neck as Woolsey carefully lifted him up carrying him downstairs to the living room and setting him down on the couch.

"You need anything before I go whip up something to eat?"

"Just my lap top."

Woolsey ran back upstairs and grabbed his lap top, charger and phone before returning and giving them items to Magnus before going to the kitchen to make him something to eat. Magnus picked up the remote and turned on the TV finding the right channel for Project Runway.

"What are you working on?" Woolsey asked handing him a plate of food.

"Some online shopping...since I can't really go anywhere, found some cute baby things," he answered showing him.

"You're really going all in huh?" he asked sitting in one the chairs with the lap top and flipping through the pages Magnus's bookmarked.

"You know me, all in or not at all," Magnus answered taking a bite of the sandwich Woolsey made him. "Gotta admit, the one thing I miss most about our relationship is your amazing grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches."

"I'm starting to think you preferred eating my food rather than eating me," Woolsey joked.

"I'll never tell," Magnus winked playfully.

Woolsey rolled his eyes and set the lap top on the couch next to him before standing up. "I need to head out. You know the little rugrats can be." He leaned down and kissed Magnus's cheek in a friendly manner. "Call me if Alec fucks up."

"Now we both know that's not going to happen," Magnus rolled his eyes his and smiled.

"You never know," Woolsey called over his shoulder as he left.

Magnus glanced up from his lap top as Alec walked into the house and set the grocery bags on the coffee table before leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Glad to see you out of bed," he said, handing Magnus the requested cookies.

"I had Woolsey carry me down," Magnus replied. "Is it already seven?"

"Seven thirty," Alec answered.

Magnus rubbed his eyes and closed the lap top. "Then I need a break...I've been staring at the thing for the past five hours or so I think."

"Shopping again?"

"Among other things."

Alec carried the rest of the groceries to the kitchen and started to put them away. "How does steak sound for dinner? Picked up some nice ones from the store, with a salad and some roasted potatoes?"

"That sounds very tasty," Magnus answered.

"Great," Alec smiled and started to get everything all prepared.

Magnus carefully got up from the couch and sat down at the kitchen counter to watch him. "Don't give me that look. I can sit here and watch you cook. It's only five steps from the kitchen to the living room. Relax okay?"

"I'm doing my best here," Alec replied. "You know how much I worry."

"Just relax, we're taking everything in stride okay? Whatever happens will happen and we will make the best of it," Magnus reminded him.

Alec walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Course it's the mother that's always the calm one in these situations," he teased lightly.

"You're going to pay for that mother remark later mister," Magnus playfully nipped his bottom lip before letting him go.

"I already know how to redeem myself so it's okay," Alec smiled.

"I love you," Magnus replied.

"Love you more," Alec told him.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Sorry this ones more of a filler chapter

Enjoy ^.^

24.

"I'm thinking an outdoors wedding," Alec said sitting next to Magnus in bed. "We can get one of those archways and Isabelle can weave roses and vines through it."

"…What are you doing?" Magnus asked sitting up slowly.

"Planning our wedding. I don't know why you get so upset about it, this stuff is easy," Alec answered.

"You…still want to get married…to me?" Magnus asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alec asked. "We'll take a break from all this baby talk and trying, and we'll have our wedding and we'll go on a month long honeymoon and-"

"What if…what if I can't..."

"We can adopt. And we could do surrogacy."

Magnus leaned his head on his shoulder and drew his knees to his chest. Alec put his arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

"What have you done with the seating chart?" Magnus asked picking up the paper. "You cannot put Raphael and Simon and Jace at the same table. Jace and Raphael will tear each other to shreds."

"Well Woolsey and Isabelle can't sit next to each other, she'll castrate him," Alec said picking up the place card.

"Not since I last heard," Magnus replied taking the card out of his fingers. "Your parents and my father can sit here. Isabelle can sit with Simon, Raphael and Ragnor. Jace, Clary and Woolsey can sit here and you and I will of course sit here. Now I'm not sure where to place Catarina…"

"Who's Catarina?" Alec asked.

"She's a dear friend of mine. She's been in Spain doing some missionary work. You're going to love her," he answered smiling. "I'd prefer not to sit her with Woolsey and Jace if I'm being honest. She could sit with our parents."

"Are you sure?"

"Your mother and Catarina will have loads to talk about. Your mother's a doctor and Catarina's a nurse."

Alec nodded. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom and then we move on to the menu."

"I'm going to make some more tea," Magnus told him putting the kettle on.

Alec went upstairs and shut the door. He reached under the sink and took out the small pack and unzipped it taking out the syringe. He rolled up his pant leg and winced as he injected himself and tossed it into the trash collecting the bag and putting everything away.

He carried the garbage downstairs and put it in the trash before sitting back down at the counter. He smiled as Magnus set down a fresh cup of coffee for him and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him into his lap.

"There…is something I need to tell you…" Alec sighed.

"What's wrong?" Magnus frowned looking at him.

"You know that wound on my leg that's scarred over? That was made by silver…seems it's not all gone and…it's not looking to good…"

"How long have you known?" Magnus asked softly.

"Couple months now…I didn't want to worry you…." He answered.

"What'd your mother say?"

"She's giving me antibiotics to take for now…two injections twice a day, morning and afternoon…otherwise my leg just goes completely numb."

"Well I'm glad you've finally decided to tell me," Magnus told him wrapping his arms around his neck. "And now. I'm going to call your mother because I'd like to know what exactly is going on."

"Don't call her now…" Alec pouted a little and nuzzled his neck. "I just did my second injection." He kissed his neck.

"Alec-" Magnus started.

"You're only allowed to call my name as I am giving you a very thorough work over," he interrupted picking him up and carrying him upstairs.

"Bossy," Magnus teased.

He kissed him as he was set on the bed and pulled him on top of him. Alec braced his hands on either side of his head and deepened the kiss. Magnus ran his hand under his shirt and stroked his chest.

Alec sat up and pulled his shirt off before helping Magnus with his own. He kissed him and moved his hands towards his sweats and dipped his hands into his waistband. Magnus lifted his hips a little as he pulled his pants off and dropped them on the floor. Alec kissed his way down between his legs and kissed the inside of his thighs nipping at the skin gently.

Magnus laid back and closed his eyes. He gasped and moaned gripping the sheets tightly as he felt Alec's tongue and whimpered.

"Ale...Alec...!" he gripped the sheets tighter.

Alec sat up and smirked wiping his mouth off. "Now now don't start whining just yet."

He leaned down and ran his tongue over their bonding mark and sucked on the skin. He lined up with him before slowly easing into him and began to thrust.

"Wai...wait..." Magnus put his hands on his chest. "Sto...stop for a minute..."

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss. "Just..." he nudged him off and made him lie down before getting on top.

He straddled Alec and lowered himself onto his length moaning loudly and closing his eyes. Alec settled back against the pillows and put his hands on his hips watching him move up and down.

* * *

"You are so sexy," Alec smiled running his fingers down Magnus's back. "You should ride me more often."

"I am so not as sexy as you think I am...I haven't even been to the gym in ages," Magnus sighed. "I can't even button up my favorite jeans anymore..."

Alec struggled a little to find the right words that would not end him on the couch for the next two weeks. "Well we could do some sparing right? We have a huge back yard. It'll help me get some more feeling back into my leg."

"I know you're only saying that so you don't say something stupid, but I appreciate it," Magnus leaned over and kissed him. "I have to come to terms with the fact that I am gaining weight..." he pouted.

"You have a perfect figure Magnus," Alec assured him.

"Not anymore...not with this...access useless baby weight..." he sighed.

Alec pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. "To be completely honest, I do not care that you have gained weight, and your ass looks really fantastic." He made a point to reach down and squeeze his ass. "A few pounds are not going to hurt you."

"A few pounds? SO you have noticed," Magnus hid his face in his shoulder.

"How about we just forget I said anything at all and go past to our post sex cuddle? Can we do that?" he asked stroking his back.

"A bit to late for that..." Magnus mumbled.

"Can we agree that I am a total ass and that next time I will keep my mouth shut?" he replied.

"You're not an ass Alec, you're honest..." Magnus peeked out at him. "And I love that about you. Keeps me grounded."

"Honesty also ends me up on the couch," Alec pointed out.

Magnus sat up a little and kissed him. "Not this time. Because we need to finish the seating charts."

Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "The seating charts can wait for now."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Sorry for the slow updates.

25.

"Oh Magnus, your suit is just amazing," Isabelle smiled as he stepped out. "The white and gold look excellent together."

"You think so? It's not much?" He asked looking in the mirror. "If we're being honest, I am hardly deserving of the color white."

"No one's going to care. They're going to be to busy talking about how gorgeous you look and how Alec is so lucky," she answered.

He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're laying it on way to thick right now. You have a secret," he replied walking over. "Spill."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Isabelle replied.

"Come on now, what are you hiding?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," she answered. "Alec made me swear not to tell you..."

"Why?"

"Because you'll get upset..."

"I thought we were best friends Izzy...you're my maid of honor...I trust you..."

"Damn it...fine...but if Alec finds out I told you, I'm telling him you tortured it out of me," she huffed.

"Fair enough," he shrugged and put his hands on his hips. "Now spill."

"Alec...went with my mom to go and see Valentine Morgenstern about his leg and he didn't want you to know so you wouldn't miss your fitting, or so you wouldn't try to go with them."

"...Why wouldn't he want me to go with them?" Magnus frowned and sat next to her.

"Because Valentine Morgenstern is the last person you should associate yourself with...he's not the nicest man alive," Isabelle put her arm around him. "Alec just wants you to focus on the wedding and let him handle this. They'll be back tonight and until then you and I will spend the whole day together. I made appointments to get our nails done once we're finished here and then we'll do some retail therapy."

He smiled a bit and nodded. "You sure they'll be okay?"

"I promise. He's with my mom, she's our alpha for a reason."

"Alright. Well I need to finish this fitting and then we can go. I need caffeine," he told her standing up.

* * *

Alec ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out of the car and looked around. "It seems...homey..." he looked over at his mother.

"Just remember why we're here Alec," she told her.

He nodded and followed her onto the porch. He put his hands in his pockets as she knocked on the door and took a step back as it swung open glaring.

"Sebastian...what a surprise," Alec deadpanned.

"Alexander. Mrs. Lightwood, do come in," he smirked in Alec's direction and stepped out of the way to let them in. "My father is in his office. Just down the hall door on the left."

"Thank you, but I remember where his office is," she gave Sebastian a curt nod before leading Alec down the hall. She knocked on the door before stepping inside.

"Maryse," Valentine smiled as he stood up. "I was so pleased to get your call."

Alec raised an eyebrow and looked between the two adults. "I feel like I am imposing on something I don't know about."

"Valentine...is just an old friend," Maryse told him.

"Please have a seat," he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Your mother tells me you are having some trouble with silver left in your system from an accident." He closed the door to his office before sitting back down at his desk.

"I've got silver poisoning," Alec nodded a little.

"I've been giving him antibiotics and it is slowing the process, but I was hoping you might have something more permanent that could help," she told him.

"I do have something in the works, it's not quite finished yet, still in testing stages at the lab," he replied. "But once it is finished, Alexander will be first in line."

Maryse nodded.

Alec stood up. "I'm going to go outside..."

He shut the door behind him and turned around stepping back instinctively seeing Sebastian leaning against the wall.

"I heard that you and your mate had another miscarriage...what's that? The third time now?" he looked at his nails. "Such a shame."

"That's none of your business," Alec said heading for the door. He needed to get some air before he did something he regretted.

"You should just find a new mate," Sebastian added walking after him. "Someone more worthy."

"You're not my type," Alec snorted.

"Well you should start looking for another type," Sebastian said walking over. "After all, you were passed over for Jace...if it comes out that you can't get your mate pregnant, well, what'll happen to the Lightwood family name?"

"I think it's time we leave," Marsye said walking over. "Thank you for your input Valentine...Sebastian, I do hope you learn some manners that next time we cross paths."

Alec opened the door and followed her out. "...Did you hear what he said?" he asked.

"I caught the last bit...and he's wrong," she answered getting into the car.

"Wrong? About what?" he asked getting in and putting on his seat belt.

"There have been a few, not many, but a few pregnancy cases like yours and Magnus's and with careful monitoring, a few more tests, and a few special injections-"

"Whoa, what kind of injections are we talking about?" he interrupted. "I don't want to do anything that isn't safe."

"Estrogen, progesterone, and possibly HCG," she answered. "It's very safe. I noticed that during his past pregnancies, he's had low levels and if we can keep those level's normal, he might have a successful one."

"And...if it works, we'll have a baby?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's possible."

He leaned back in his seat and nodded a little. "I will talk to Magnus about this...see what he says."

"There is no hurry, I know the two of you want to focus on the wedding right now," she replied.

"As long as it's keeping him happy..." he sighed. "...That came out a lot worse than I intended."

"Have you thought about seeing a therapist? The both of you that is?" she asked.

"He does, three times a week but...I think it's hard on him not being able to talk to someone about all of this..." he shrugged a little. "I think he would tell you but he doesn't want to worry you."

"Well, you two should really sit down and have a very long talk about all this," she told him. "Don't bottle up your feelings, we all know how well that turns out in this family."

He nodded. "Yes we do," he unbuckled his seat belt as she stopped in front of his house. "Thanks for this..." he gave her a hug.

"I only want the best for you Alexander, you know that," she hugged him back. "Give Magnus my best okay?"

"I will," he promised getting out of the car.

He watched her drive off before going up stairs and unlocking the front door. He inhaled deeply and grinned. He shut the front door and went to the kitchen.

"You made dinner," he smiled walking over and hugging Magnus from behind. "And it smells incredible."

"I made your favorite," Magnus replied. "Three of your favorites to be precise, and for dessert I made red velvet cake. And," he moved out of his arms and went to the fridge and took out of bottle of red wine. "D'Oliveira...the wine we drank on our first date."

"How did you find this?" Alec asked walking over.

"I asked my father for a bottle, he has a few a few that were just collecting dust," he answered with a small shrug.

"As happy as I about all of this," Alec took the bottle and set it down before taking his hands. "Are you okay? I mean, really okay?"

"I'm fine," Magnus gave him a smile. "I just wanted to surprise you."

Alec sat down and pulled him into his lap. "I know that things have been a little difficult and, hard...but I want you to be happy and if you're not happy I want to make you happy. No matter what."

"...You should check the answering machine," Magnus kissed his cheek. "I need to check the food before it burns."

Alec nodded and let him go getting up and going to the living room. He sat on the arm of the couch and pressed the red button.

 _ **You have one message  
**_

"Figures you're both out when I call with some great news. Clary's pregnant...so we're going to be having a small ceremony in a couple weeks...call me when you get this. Later."

Alec deleted the message and ran a hand through his hair. He got up and went back into the kitchen. He pulled Magnus into a hug and kissed the top of his head. He rubbed his back as he started crying silently and turned off the food before picking him up and carrying him upstairs.

"it'll be okay..." he whispered holding him close.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Sorry for the slow updates.

Next chapter is going to be the wedding~

26.

"That was a little low of you don't you think?" Alec asked handing Jace a beer. "Calling and leaving a message on our answering machine."

Jace rolled his eyes. "So you're allowed to call and leave good news but I'm not?"

"Since when have I had good news?" Alec frowned. "I haven't had any news. Just would've been nice had you told us in person…"

"...How's he taking it?" Jace asked drinking some of his beer.

"He's handling it better than I thought he would," he answered. "The first few days were sort of touch and go but he's feeling better. We're meeting with the caterer after he gets done with his therapy session today."

Jace nodded. "Are you two going to come to our small ceremony?"

"Magnus already picked out a gift," Alec answered. "And his outfit. Though I never took you two for a shotgun wedding type."

"We wanted something quick you know?" Jace shrugged and finished off his beer. "I should get going. I'll call you later, thanks for the beer."

"Course," Alec nodded a little and took the empty bottle to the recycling. He looked at his phone and checked the time before going back inside after Jace left to take a shower.

He changed into a pair of nice jeans and one of his button down, Magnus's favorite color on him, and his black hiking boots before putting on his coat and leaving to pick up Magnus. He parked the car and got out.

"Hi," the recptionist smiled as he walked up to her desk.

"Hi...I'm looking for Dr. Carstairs office?" He asked. "I'm meeting my fiance."

"Oh..right upstairs and on the left," she answered.

He nodded and followed her directions. He stepped into the office just as Magnus was walking with a young man.

"Alec," Magnus smiled when he saw him. "This is a surprise."

"I thought I'd pick you up directly," he replied. "You must be Dr. Carstairs."

"You must be Alexander, the fiance," he smiled and offered his hand. "I have to compliment you, ever since you and Magnus have gotten together, he's been much better about opening up."

"Now if only he'd do the same at home," Alec teased wrapping his arm around Magnus.

"Remember what we talked about today Magnus, and this is for the pharmacist," he told him. "I'll see you at our next session."

Magnus tucked the paper into his bag and led Alec out of the office.

"So that's the good doctor?" Alec asked opening the car door for him.

"Yep. And he's good because he's taking me off depressants and he's lowered the dosage for the others," Magnus answered.

"That's good," Alec smiled.

"I like to think so," Magnus replied. "I told the caterer that we'll need a lot of meat dishes."

"That is an understatement," Alec chuckled a little bit. "Unless of course some of your friends are vegetarian."

"None that I know of," Magnus said taking out his phone. "Also, Catarina's arriving earlier than planned for the wedding so I told she could stay with us...I hope it's okay?"

"We have enough room," Alec nodded.

Magnus put his phone away and took out his make up bag.

"Are you really putting on make up?" Alec asked glancing over.

"I'm retouching it up," Magnus answered.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to look my best," Magnus rolled his eyes. "And I'm putting it on for you, just like you put that on for me."

"You always look your best," Alec told him as he parked.

"Nice of you to say, but I know it's a lie sweet pea," Magnus leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car.

Alec got out and walked around the car and took his hand. "So this caterer…"

"Best one in New York," Magnus smiled leading him inside.

* * *

"I ate way too much," Alec groaned laying on the floor. "That food was amazing."

Magnus went to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. Alec sat up and leaned back against the couch as Magnus walked back in and sat next to him.

"So you like the caterer?" Magnus asked sitting next to him.

"I do, her food is fantastic," Alec answered. "She's hired."

Magnus smiled and gave him a kiss. "Good...now I was thinking that we could go on a run."

"A run?" Alec asked finishing off the water.

Magnus nodded. "I thought we could try something out...if you're not opposed to it."

"What's that?"

"I thought we could play hide and go seek tag...only...you'd be in your wolf form and you'd be trying to find me..."

"That is a little dangerous," Alec replied. "What if I hurt you?"

"I trust you," Magnus replied. "If you think there will be any form of danger we can stop...after all we can communicate now that we're bonded right? And it's a full moon..."

"...I guess it couldn't hurt..." Alec nodded a little. "But we have to be extra careful no going past the property line between our house and my parent's house okay?"

"Deal," Magnus smiled. "Let me go change okay?"

"And I will give you a ten second head start," Alec smiled.

Magnus ran upstairs and changed out of his clothes into a pair of old cut off sweat pants and a loose fitting tank top before tying his hair back and slipping on his sneakers before going back downstairs. If he got a little distracted seeing Alec shirtless and starting to take off his pants, he couldn't really be blamed.

Alec caught his glance and smirked. "Ten second's Magnus, better hurry."

"Right..." Magnus bit his lip and tore his gaze away before going out the back door and broke off into a light jog once he stepped off the deck and headed towards the woods behind the house.

He didn't know why he had asked Alec to do this, he just wanted to do something exhilarating, a little dangerous. He slowed to a walk and closed his eyes inhaling the fresh air and heard a twig snap.

 _"Gotta do better than that babe, I'm almost on top of you,"_ Alec voice rang in his head and he shuddered before starting to jog again.

 _"Not for much longer,"_ he grinned running around in a few random directions.

 _"That's cheating."_

Magnus ducked behind a low hedge and rolled his eyes. _"All's fair in a game of hide and go seek."_

 _"You just wait until I find you."_

Magnus waited a little while before quietly moving out of his hiding spot and yelped as he suddenly tackled. He rolled over onto his back and saw Alec standing over him.

"I always forgot how big you are," Magnus whispered reaching up and gently caressing his fur. "And I do not mean in a sexual way so stop smirking."

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned down nuzzling his neck and licked spots of flesh nipping gently. Magnus buried his fingers into his fur. "You can willfully shift back even on a full moon right?" He looked up at him.

 _"It's not pretty..."_

"I don't care," Magnus shook his head.

Magnus smiled and leaned up to kiss him once he finished and wrapped his arms around his neck. He rolled them so he was on top and sat up pulling off his tank top and reached for his pants.

"What are you doing?" Alec sat up on his elbows.

"We're outside right? And no one is around to hear us~" Magnus answered taking off his shorts. "Why...do you want me to stop?"

Alec shook his head and sat up more wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed him and reached down to cup his ass squeezing. Magnus moaned softly and pressed against him deepening the kiss.

"You showered right? Thoroughly?" Alec asked pulling away.

Magnus nodded. "I always do~" Magnus answered leaning in to kiss him again.

Alec leaned away. "Lay down."

Magnus raised an eyebrow but did as told. "What are you doing?" Magnus asked as Alec started kissing down his chest. He made a startled noise and moaned loudly reaching down and tangling his fingers into Alec's hair.

He whimpered and spread his legs more. Alec gripped his thighs tightly, and nipped gently at his skin sucking and licking. Magnus moaned and tugged at his hair.

"Al...Al..." his name died on his lips and he whined as Alec pulled away. "You..you stopped," he whimpered.

"Don't worry," Alec leaned down and kissed him and took his hands intertwining their fingers together holding them above his head. He pushed in slowly and started thrusting. "You're so beautiful," he whispered kissing him. "I love you...I love you so much."

"I love you too," Magnus replied between moans.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassnadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Sorry for the slow updates.

27.

"Are you ready?" Jace asked straightening Alec's tie.

"I'm nervous," Alec answered running a hand through his hair. "Being mates is on thing but getting married is another...thanks for um being my best man..."

"You did the same for me," Jace shrugged and smiled.

Isabelle poked her head into the room. "Everyone's waiting."

"Right. Right," Alec nodded a little bit and took a deep breath.

He took his place at the altar and looked towards the door as the music started playing. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as Magnus started walking down the isle towards him.

"You look amazing," he whispered once Magnus was next to him.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Magnus smiled.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, Shush!" Isabelle ran her gave over the group and gave an nod when no one said anything.

A few people chuckled and Alec had to roll his eyes but smiled none the less.

"They have decided to write their own vows, Alec," she folded her hands in front of her and looked at him.

He cleared his throat a little and nodded. He took Magus's hands in his own and squeezed them gently.

"I honestly never thought I'd be in the position," he started. "I didn't think I'd ever found someone, who's...so, unique, and I mean that in a good way. A really good way. I felt like I was following the motions, doing what I was supposed to, falling for the wrong people and then I met you Magnus and suddenly everything fell into place. You're colorful and so confident, and you see me for me and I know it's super corny, but it's true and I hope that I can spend as much of my life with you as you'll allow because I can't think of anyone else I ever want to spend it with."

"I knew I was going to cry at some point today, but I didn't think it'd be at this point," Magnus smiled and wiped his eyes trying not to smear his mascara. "Let me start by saying I love you. Because I do and that's how I want to start every day and end every night with you. I will always want to spend my life with you, even if you shed all over the furniture," he teased. "And I'm going to love showing you just how much I mean it."

"By the power vested in me and the state of New York, I know pronounce you husband and husband," Isabelle smiled.

Alec eagerly pulled him closer and kissed him as Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist kissing back. They pulled apart and Alec pressed their forehead's together smiling.

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

* * *

"I'm happy for you Alec," Robert squeezed his shoulder. "I'm glad you found someone."

"That makes two of us," Alec smiled and drank a little more of wine as he watched Magnus dance with Catarina among the other guests. Every so often the two would lock eyes and Magnus's face broke into a gorgeous smile that made Alec's heart clench.

"I mean it Alec, I know that we've been hard on you the last couple of years, I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it," Robert told him.

"Thank's dad," Alec looked at him.

Robert smiled. "Why don't you go and dance with your husband."

Alec finished off his wine. "I think that's a fine idea."

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Not at all," Catrina smiled. "Welcome to the family Alec." She kissed his cheek before going to find Ragnor.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane, has a nice ring to it," Magnus sighed content.

Alec kissed his temple and kept his arms around him running his fingers up and down his back. "You know we could get of here, head for the airport early. Spend some alone time together."

"You want to ditch our own wedding party?" Magnus laughed a little. "Isn't that rude?"

"They won't notice," Alec replied. "We can slip out the back."

"...Okay," Magnus nodded and looked up at him. "Let's do it."

Alec knew there would be hell to pay when people noticed they had slipped out. Especially from his mother, but at the moment he didn't care. He just cared about Magnus and wanting to be alone with him. He wanted to be selfish.

He kissed him as soon as they were in the car that was packed with their things. The driver discreetly rolled up the window separating them from the front, not that they noticed as Alec pulled him into his lap.

"I can't believe we got married," Alec smiled cupping his face.

"Believe it babe. We're hitched," Magnus held up their hands showing their rings.

"You look so beautiful," Alec ran his hands down his sides. "White, white is so you're color."

Magnus blushed and rolled his eyes. "Not so sure I'm deserving of the color white but thank you."

Alec leaned up and captured his lips in a soft kiss pulling him against him. "You deserve everything in the world," he murmured.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassanadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

I'm thinking about writing a short maybe fivish chapter prequel to this. What do you guys think?

Sorry for the slow updates.

28.

Magnus yawned as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water setting it to the right temperature before stepping under the spray and running his fingers through his hair. Alec had gone for a jog promising to be back in an hour not really leaving Magnus much time to clean up and surprise him on the last day of their honeymoon. He couldn't believe it was over already.

He jumped a little startled when he felt arms around his waist and chuckled when Alec kissed his neck.

"Thought you were supposed to be out jogging," he said turning to look at him.

"I did, got half way before I decided to come back and do something much more fun and just as strenuous," he answered reaching down and squeezing his ass. "What are you doing up?"

"Wanted to surprise you," Magnus blushed a little bit. "Gonna lay out on the bed all prepped and ready..."

"Best surprise ever," Alec grinned and kissed him.

He picked him up by his thighs and Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist as his back hit the shower wall. Magnus moaned into the kiss as Alec stroked his sides and titled his head back as Alec licked, sucked and bit at his neck grazing his teeth over his bond mark. He shuddered and ground his hips a little.

"Fuck, bed," Alec growled out and turned off the shower.

Magnus thanked whoever designed the bathroom in their suite, their shower floor level with the ground so that all Alec had to do was literally step through the open glass door and carry him to the bed. Magnus let his legs drop once he was on the bed and rolled them so he was on top straddling Alec's waist.

He pushed down on his shoulder's when Alec tried to flip them again and shook his head.

Alec whined in the back of his throat and pouted. Magnus chuckled and leaned down to kiss him.

"There was a whole reason for my surprise you know," he kissed down his chest.

Alec's hands found their way to his hips. He looked at him expectantly.

"Tonight's a full moon," he held his gaze as he raised himself up. Guiding Alec's length to his hole before sinking down.

He swore and Alec groaned/growled gripping his hips tighter.

"Did..." he bit his lip as Alec shifted under neath him. "...a little research...talked to a few other people, werewolves mostly...apparently," he rocked his hips, dug his fingers into Alec's chest and lifted a little before sinking back down starting a slow rhythm. "There's an old wive's tale about a mating on a full moon."

"Oh yeah?" Alec's voice was a little hoarse.

"Yeah," Magnus leaned down and kissed him. "Supposedly, it's a good omen. Happy, healthy babies...Course this is just practice, we'll need to do it again later tonight."

He sat up and started moving faster. Bouncing and grinding. Alec flexed his fingers against his hips, soft growls of pleasure filling the room. Magnus moaned, stuttering a little in his thrusts as Alec began thrusting up every time he went down. Alec came first. Thrusting through his orgasm as Magnus followed suit. Alec sat up, wrapping his arms around him as they kissed.

* * *

Alec stretched out on the blanket in the park they had spread out in and looked over at Magnus lying on his back with his eyes closed. He held his hand and looked at their rings. He still couldn't believe they were married. Made his stomach flutter every time.

Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane.

"You're staring," Magnus sighed and opened his eyes to look at him.

"Can't help it. My husband is just to beautiful to not stare at.

Magnus rolled his eyes and sat up to get his wine glass finishing off the liquid inside before disentangling their fingers and running his hand through his hair. "You wanna run around a bit?"

Alec sat up and rolled his shoulders. His skin prickled but that was it. It was dark now. Almost two in the morning he guessed judging by the height of the moon. The hours between midnight and now past by him like a blur. To busy focusing on Magnus and getting him to say his name and only his name. He was never going to get tired of making love outside and he doubted Magnus would either.

They were lucky their little spot was private and secluded.

"You think it'll work?" he asked instead.

Magnus shrugged a little and moved closer. Alec put his arm around him and ran his finger's over the bites littering his skin.

"Maybe...it's just an old wive's tale," he sighed. "But...it was still nice...this morning...and under the moon."

Alec smiled and stroked his cheek now. "Love it when you're on top. Your eyes were practically glowing in the moonlight."

Magnus blushed a little and turned to tuck his face into his shoulder breathing his scent.

"You think things would be different? Had we met under different circumstances? If I was actually capable of..." he sighed and wove their finger's together again. "If I was actually a werewolf?"

"First of all, you are, just because you haven't changed, doesn't make you any less," Alec titled his chin up. "Secondly, I know we would've met either way. I was drawn to you the minute I saw you. That...that only happens rarely with _our_ kind."

"Even if we were rival packs, I'd only want you," Alec told him. "I love you. No matter and if anyone tries to hurt you, or tell you otherwise, I'll punch'em right into the next millennium."

Magnus laughed and Alec smiled watching the doubt and tension slide off his shoulders.

"I'm fairly certain you'd be able to do it too," Magnus kissed him, cupping the side of his face. "And I wouldn't want to have it any other way."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassanadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

I'm thinking about writing a short maybe fivish chapter prequel to this. What do you guys think?

Sorry for the slow updates.

29.

"Magnus, babe, you gotta get up," Alec said gently shaking his shoulder.

Magnus pulled the blanket over his head. "Wanna sleep..."

"We have a meeting with the adoption people and we need to be there in an hour, we can get donuts on the way," Alec nudged him gently. "Come on."

"Can we go to Krispy Kreme's?" Magnus asked peeking his head out.

"Course," Alec answered.

Magnus stretched and got up rubbing his eyes as he went into the bathroom and took a quickish shower before getting dressed and doing his make up. Alec helped him into his coat and got his keys locking the door behind them as they stepped outside and held his hand.

"You sure you're okay with adoption?" Magnus asked as they got into the car.

"Course," Alec smiled. "There are probably tons of babies and toddlers just waiting to be adopted. And since my mom know's a were-friendly adoption agency...two birds and one stone right?"

"You're so...accommodating," Magnus squeezed his hand.

Alec leaned over and kissed him when they stopped at a red light. "Pretty sure that's you."

Alec pulled up to the agency and got out going around to open Magnus's side of the door and helping him out.

"You think they'll like us?" Magnus asked as they headed inside.

"I don't see why not," Alec answered. He looked over and saw Magnus grimace a little. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just, that donut and super sugary coffee was probably not the smartest thing," he answered. "I'll be...not okay..." Magnus covered his mouth and made a beeline for the bathroom and Alec jogged after him.

He knocked on the stall door. "You okay?"

Magnus flushed and stepped out washing his mouth out and taking some mints out of his bag. "Totally."

"You sure? Because we can also reschedule," Alec told him.

"No, no rescheduling, I'm fine Alec," Magnus smiled. "Let's not keep the people waiting."

Alec looked a little reluctant but nodded and they walked down the hall. He held open the door for him as they stepped into the office and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, we're here to see a Mr. Starkweather?" Alec asked.

"Of course," she smiled. "Right down the hall, first door on the left."

Alec held Magnus's hand as they walked down the hall tot he office and stepped inside.

"You must be Alec and Magnus," the man smiled. "Please have a seat."

He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk and they sat down.

"Thank you for meeting us Mr. Starkweather," Alec said as he sat down.

"Please, call me Hodge," he replied. "Your mother told me that you two are looking into adoption," he continued.

"We are yes," Alec replied. "Course we're nervous..."

"Don't be," Hodge assured them. "It's a very simple process. First you will both fill out these forms so we can get some back ground about the both of you, followed by some interviews and afterwards, if you're a good fit, we can move on to the adoption it's self."

"Sounds...intense," Alec chuckled picking up the forms.

"From what your mother tells me, I have no doubt that you two will be great parent's," Hodge assured.

"Great, how soon should we get these back to you?" Alec asked glancing over at Magnus.

"As soon as convenient for you, adoption is not an easy step, we want our applicants to be one hundred percent sure this is what they want," Hodge answered.

"We are...one hundred percent sure," Magnus spoke up. "We really want to do this."

"I'm glad," Luke sat up and gave him his business card. "If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to call."

Magnus took the card and tucked it into his wallet. "Thank you Mr. Starkweather...we really appreciate this."

Alec held the stacks of papers and thanked Luke again before following Magnus out of the office and down the hall.

"You froze up there on me," Alec mentioned casually as he put the forms on the back seat. "You sure you're okay?"

"Just a little tired," Magnus waved him off. "I'm sorry...but you handled yourself fine with out my input."

"You want to start on the forms? I have to into physical therapy for a few hours," Alec told him.

"If I must," Magnus teased lightly and leaned back in his seat as Alec started driving.

He leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out and grabbing the paper's out of the back seat. "I'll make chicken and pasta for dinner."

"Sounds delicious," Alec smiled. "Love you."

"Love you more." Magnus blew him a kiss before going into the house.

* * *

Alec looked up as Magnus walked out of the bathroom and got back into bed laying his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back. "Maybe I should call my mom..." Alec sighed. "You fee a little warm..."

"Probably just a little bug," Magnus shrugged. "I'll be okay."

"What if it's not a little bug?" Alec asked.

Magnus recoiled a little as his fingers brushed over his abdomen before settling. "How was physical therapy?" he asked instead. "Make any progress?"

"Depends on what you call progress," he sighed looking at his leg. He wrinkled his nose and looked at the brace wrapped around his leg from ankle to about mid thigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Your mom said you're doing good," Magnus took the paper's he had and set them on the nightstand.

Alec shrugged a little. "I guess...just wish this feeling of helplessness would just go away."

"You are anything but helpless Alec, trust me," Magnus gave him a kiss. "Can prove it to you right now if you want."

Alec chuckled and stroked his side. "As much fun as that would be, you are obviously sick with something and until we know what, the only thing you're getting tonight is sleep."

"But we could play doctor~" Magnus replied.

"We can play doctor some other time," Alec told him. "Sleep K?"

"If it will put your mind at ease," Magnus sighed dramatically.

"It will," Alec told him.

He reached over Magnus and turned off the lamp and laid down as Magnus settled against his side.

Alec kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes.

"Alec..."

"Hmm?"

"...I think I might be pregnant."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassanadra Clare.

This chapter is sort of a filler.

Comments are always welcome :3

Would you guys like a prequel to this?

Sorry for the slow updates.

30.

Alec looked up from his coffee as Magnus laid out six pregnancy tests on the counter. Each one positive. He looked at Magnus and set his cup down.

"So...what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't think we should tell anyone," he answered. "I mean, we don't know if..."

Alec nodded a little. "Let's go back to Europe then..."

"Europe?" Magnus asked throwing the tests away and cleaning the counter. "Why?"

"What better way to hide a pregnancy then going on a trip? I can do my work anywhere and we had fun there right? Rent a small place, I'm sure I can find a doctor for us and this way, if...something happens, it'll just be the two of us, no need to worry about every one else adding in their two cent, we can handle this how we want to and if that means laying in bed for three days straight talking about the what if's or going hiking, or getting as drunk as we possibly can...it'll just be the two of us," he answered.

"I really lucked out when I married you," Magnus leaned over the counter and kissed him. "What do we tell everyone else?"

"We wanted to spend some more time in Europe while we fill out the adoption work and spend some time together? Because...it's true right?" Alec answered. "We can still adopt if you want to."

"I do...want to adopt," Magnus replied. "Do you?"

Alec nodded. "At least three if we can."

"You and wanting big families," Magnus sighed and smiled.

Alec smiled back. "What can I say? I'm a big family kinda guy."

"I'm assuming that you had been thinking about this since I told you I might be pregnant," Magnus said making himself some tea.

"Already found a nice little place," Alec replied pulling it up. "Owner said that we can do what we want with it so long as we pay rent on time and don't damage anything."

Magnus looked over his shoulder. "I like it."

"Great, I'll let him know we'll take it," Alec picked up his phone. "Now we just need to book the tickets and pack."

"What should we do with the house?" Magnus asked. "We can't just leave it for a few months...the food will go bad. Oh I know, Simon can house sit for us."

"Simon?" Alec nodded. "Alright. I will give him a call."

"I'll go start packing," Magnus said standing up. "Don't take to long okay?"

"I won't," Alec replied grabbing his phone.

He leaned against the counter as he called Simon and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Hey Alec," Simon answered.

"Hey, Magnus and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind house sitting for us for a few months," he told him. "We're going on a trip and don't want to leave the house alone."

"Just like come and check on things from time to time?" He asked.

"Or, you could stay in the house," Alec chuckled. "We'll be gone for awhile so...the bills are paid every month automatically through our bank so all you have to do is buy your groceries. And pay for anything you break."

"Okay...I mean if you really trust me that much," Simon answered.

"Great. I'll leave the keys in the mail box for you," Alec told him. "Thanks for doing this."

"Course Alec," Simon replied.

Alec hung up and washed the dishes before going upstairs to see how Magnus was doing with the packing.

"Simon said he'll watch the house for us while we're gone," he told him.

"Is it bad I want to set up a nanny cam?" Magnus asked folding some of his clothes.

"We are not setting up a nanny cam in our house," Alec answered.

"I was kidding," Magnus rolled his eyes and finished getting their suitcases packed.

"You packed for me?" Alec asked.

"I hardly call it packing since your clothes are all basically the same thing," Magnus answered. "And since we'll just be buying more things while we're there it makes more sense to pack light right?"

"I booked the tickets while I was on the phone with Simon so we just need to pick them up when we get to the airport," Alec added.

"Isn't Isabelle working today?" Magnus asked zipping up their luggage and going into the bathroom to wash his face and put on a little make up and doing his hair.

"We'll already be on the plane by the time she clocks on," Alec answered.

He leaned in the bathroom doorway and ran his gaze over him before resting his eyes on his abdomen.

"Can...I touch?" He asked looking at him.

"I highly doubt you're going to actually feel anything but knock yourself out," Magnus answered.

Alec walked over and slid his hand under Magnus's shirt and laid it flat against his abdomen. "You think we'll have more than one?" He asked.

"I don't know," Magnus admitted. "Honestly...I don't want to get my hopes about this one until..."

"Don't think about that," Alec told him. "Just, think about now, no what if's okay?"

"I'll try...But I'm not making any promises," Magnus told him.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassanadra Clare.

Comments are always welcome :3

Really short filler chapter sowwie

Would you guys like a prequel to this?

31.

Alec pulled off his shirt as he walked into the bedroom and dropped it on the floor. Magnus looked up from his lap top.

"Have a nice run?" he asked.

"Would've been nicer if you tagged along," Alec answered getting on the bed. "Saw a nice river we could've cooled off in it." He kissed his shoulder. "Wouldn't even have to run...we could just walk."

"Maybe tomorrow night," Magnus told him.

"You always say that," Alec replied laying on his back. "We've been here a month and a half and all we've done is go to the city a few times, and the doctors. Otherwise you're cooped up in the house all day. Not healthy for you or the baby. You need fresh air and physical activity."

"I get fresh air," Magnus pointed out.

"Sitting on the porch does not count," Alec replied. "I mean getting out and going for walks. Going to the beach, that sort of thing. Is it because of the baby? Because the doctor-"

"I know what the doctor said Alec," Magnus interrupted. "I was there remember?"

He closed his lap top and set his glasses on the nightstand. "I'm going to take a bath. Alone."

Alec winced at the tone and sighed when the bathroom lock turned. He looked up when he walked back in an hour later wearing one of Alec's over sized t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

"I'm sorry..." Alec apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm not the one having the baby...you are..."

"Don't worry about it," Magnus said folding the towel and setting it aside.

Alec sat up and held out his hands. "Come here."

"Alec..."

"Please?"

Magnus walked over and Alec took his hands gently pulling him into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I should've taken what has happened into account before I said anything," Alec told him.

"I...I am worried," Magnus nodded a little bit. "With all the miscarriages and what your mother told us...I don't want anything to happen to this baby. And I trust our doctor. I really do but...That worry isn't just going to disappear over night..."

"I know. and I should've thought before I said anything," Alec said. "And you know that what ever happens, we'll get through it okay? No matter what."

He tilted his chin up and kissed him. Magnus kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck as Alec lowered them onto the bed, getting on top and starting to kiss his neck. Alec sat up and ran his hands under his shirt and stroked his sides.

"You're gorgeous you know that?" Alec murmured.

"No need to flatter me, you've already got me into bed," Magnus replied.

"No flattery on my part. All honest truth," Alec told him as he pulled the shirt off.

Alec started to kiss down his chest and hovered just over the small swell of his abdomen and peppered it with butterfly kisses before coming up back to kiss him again. He tugged the shorts off before taking off his own pants and nudged his legs further apart. He got the bottle of lube he had stashed under his pillow and smeared a copious amount around Magnus's entrance and coated his member, easing in slowly.

* * *

"Tell me again why you chose to marry me?" Alec asked running his fingers down Magnus's back.

"Because if I didn't you'd keep asking until I finally said yes," Magnus teased.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I would not."

"How many times did you ask me out on a date before I finally said yes?"

"I got you to say yes didn't I?"

Magnus smiled. "You did. And I'm glad I did."

"Really? Even with all this shit that's happened? You don't regret it?" he asked.

"Alec, if I regretted it, I would not be here with you," Magnus answered. "You need to stop second guessing yourself sweet pea. Nothing you do ever warrants that." He sat up and leaned over to kiss him.

"You're too good to me," Alec sighed reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. He smiled and kissed back.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassanadra Clare.

Sorry for another short chapter :( and the only wait. I've been busy with school and looking for another job :/

Hope you guys like it though :)

32.

Alec yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He frowned not seeing Magnus in bed next to him and the bathroom door closed. He got up and stretched as he walked over and knocked on the door.

"Babe? Everything okay?" he asked knocking.

He tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Usually Magnus had it locked for at least an hour after he got up. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned in the doorway. Magnus was apparently deep in thought. Eyes closed, head titled back, legs hanging over the side of the bathtub and hand resting on the small swell of his abdomen.

Alec walked over and knelt down next to the bathtub and reached out brushing some of Magnus's hair out of his face. He pulled his hand back as Magnus stirred and covered his mouth as he yawned.

"How long have you been in here?" Alec asked dipping his fingers into the water.

"About an hour or so," Magnus answered sitting up a little.

"Water's gone cold...should probably get out."

"Probably right," Magnus nodded. "Had a few cramps...doctor said a bath would help."

"Cramps? Why didn't you wake me up..." Alec said getting up and getting him a towel.

"Because there was no blood or anything to really worry about," Magnus replied.

He stood up and pulled his hair back into a small pony tail and accepted the towel wrapping it around himself and stepping out carefully. Alec pulled the drain in the tub and sat on the edge watching Magnus dry off and change into boxers and a t-shirt.

"But we could've gotten in together," he pouted a little bit.

"Next time," Magnus said. "For now, you can get back into bed with me. Need my husband who's a part time furnace to keep me warm."

Alec got up and followed him back to the bedroom. Magnus settled against him once they were in bed and put his arm around him. Alec kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"I'm thinking steak for dinner," Magnus said looking through the butcher's selection of meats. "What do you say?"

"I could eat steak every day for the rest of my life," Alec replied putting a few things in their basket. "Do you want me to get some potato's? Or were you thinking pasta?"

"Potato's," Magnus answered. "And some broccoli too while you're at it."

Alec nodded. "Be right back."

Magnus grabbed a few different cuts of steak and put them in their basket moving on to the sauces.

"Well if it isn't Magnus fucking Bane."

He looked around and grinned. "Will? Oh my god it's been ages."

"No kidding," Will walked over and gave him a hug. "Have you gained weight?"

"Still a blunt asshole I see," Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled away. "What are you doing here in Europe?"

"You know me, never settle in one place for long," Will shrugged. "What about you?"

"The broccoli didn't look to fresh so I got a couple stalks of celery and carrots," Alec said walking over. "Oh...Who's this?"

Magnus smiled. "Alec, this is Will. Will this is my husband. Alec."

"Husband? So you finally settled down? I'm surprised," Will said. "It's nice to meet you Alec. Short for anything?"

"Alexander," Alec replied.

"You, give me a call sometime and we can grab lunch or something. It was nice meeting you Alec," Will smiled and gave Magnus a piece of paper before walking off.

Magnus tucked the number into his pocket and looked at Alec. "What?"

"Nice to know you have a type," Alec answered putting the vegetables and potato's in the cart.

"I told you when we first met that black hair and blue eyes were my favorite combo, but Will and I were never a thing. He was dating this girl Tessa when we met," Magnus said.

"Good to know," Alec replied.

"I'm serious," Magnus said taking his hand. "He and I never even kissed okay? Sides, you got me knocked up. I'm still not sure how were going to explain that to everyone..."

"Well, we can always tell them the truth," Alec offered.

"Let me know if that works out for you," Magnus said.

Alec rolled his eyes. "If Ragnor can handle his boyfriend turning into a wolf, I'm sure he can handle you getting pregnant. After all, you did."

"Just barely," Magnus sighed.

"No harm done," Alec squeezed his hand. "No use worrying about the past right?"

"Right," Magnus nodded and smiled as Alec kissed him. "Grocery shopping would be so much easier if I didn't want to eat everything. Next time I'm making you a list and you can get everything. I'll just cook."

"I have a feeling either way, a half hour grocery trip will take two hours," Alec teased. "Even longer when we have the kids."

"Oh that's right," Magnus nodded. "You want at least five kids."

"Maybe six," Alec smiled. "Fingers crossed for triplets at some point."

"Let's see how we do with one first," Magnus replied. "Then we'll talk about triplets."

"You know I'll be happy with one or two," Alec told him. "So long as I'm having them with you."

"You...are so corny," Magnus chuckled a little and kissed him. "Now we really need to focus or we wont be eating anything until midnight."

"Good point," Alec nodded. "The sooner we eat dinner. The sooner I can eat you." He leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Smooth," Magnus smiled as they walked down the isle.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassandra Clare.

Hope you guys like it though :)

*bows head* i am so sorry for the lack of speedy updates. I've had a little writer's block with the story and I just started a new job. :/ I hope you like the short fluff.

33.

"It's official," Magnus sighed sitting down on the bed.

"What is?" Alec asked setting his book aside. "That you finally agree with me that it's twins?"

"The doctor said I was to small for twins," Magnus reminded.

"I still think it's twins," Alec said. "But what is official?"

"My clothes no longer fit..." he replied. "I have to buy new clothes."

"How is that bad? You like shopping," Alec pointed out.

"It means I'm fat," Magnus pouted.

"You are not fat." Alec tried not to roll his eyes. "You're having a baby. There is a difference."

"Like you haven't noticed," Magnus said.

"All I see is my unbelievably hot husband," Alec replied nuzzling him. "You're fantastic ass. Pretty eyes, and you smell incredible."

"Not in the mood," Magnus shrugged him off and got up.

Alec sighed. "The doctor did mention a store that's in town that we can go to for clothes if you want." He wrinkled his nose at the thought of other werewolves seeing Magnus.

He didn't like the idea of them trying to crowd him, but he also didn't like the idea of him going alone.

"I can feel your possessive energy all the way in here," Magnus called from the bathroom.

"Can't help it. I don't like to share," Alec replied. "You're all mine."

"Pretty sure everyone in a five mile radius know's that," Magnus said walking out of the bathroom in one of Alec's t-shirts.

He ran his gaze over him, seeing the swell of his abdomen outlined beneath the fabric. "I can't help it. Seeing you like this just gets me worked up." Alec replied standing and walking over to him. "Nice and full with my child." He placed his hand on his abdomen. "You're gorgeous." He leaned in and kissed him wrapping his arms around Magnus and pulling him against his body.

"You are such a sweet talker," Magnus blushed and closed his eyes as Alec nuzzled and kissed his neck.

"It helps when it's the truth," Alec replied looking at him. He sank to his knees in front of him and kissed the swell while he worked Magnus's pants and briefs down to his ankles.

"Alec what are you-"

Alec shushed him and licked his length before taking him into his mouth and starting to suck. Magnus moaned softly and tangled his fingers into his hair. Alec took his time, groaning as Magnus tugged his hair every so often. He swallowed as Magnus came into his mouth and pulled off with a wet pop sitting back on his heels and pulling Magnus's pants back up.

"That was nice," Magnus sighed, flushed a nice pink.

Alec stood up and kissed him. "You know how much I like making you feel good." He nuzzled him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Magnus asked cupping his face with his hands.

"Probably just being you," Alec answered smiling.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassandra Clare.

Hope you guys like it though :)

34.

"Alec we're going to be late," Magnus said.

"We're not going to be late," Alec replied, pulling on his coat. "Relax babe."

"I'm just excited, and nervous, but mainly excited, we're going to find the gender," Magnus said.

"Or gender's," Alec added.

"If we were having twins, we would've found out much sooner," Magnus reminded him.

"Not all the time," Alec said, opening the door. "My mom's had plenty of patients who've had undiagnosed twins. It happens."

"How about, we focus on whether we're having a boy or a girl," Magnus replied.

Alec locked the front door behind them and went to open the car door for him. "Oh, we're definitely having a girl."

"Boy, or girl, or girl who wants to be a boy, or boy who wants to be a girl, we will love them either way," Magnus said. "Right?"

"Of course," Alec replied. "But it's going to be a girl."

"If you say werewolf instinct I will punch you," Magnus told him. "Hormones or not."

"I was not going to say werewolf instinct," Alec said.

"Really?" Magnus asked. "What were you going to say?"

"How about we go to lunch after the appointment?" Alec asked.

"Smooth," Magnus answered as Alec started driving. "Trying to distract me with food."

"I was not trying to distract you," Alec replied. "I was just mentioning how it'd be nice if we got some lunch after the appointment you know? Take a walk around town, pick up some things for the baby."

He looked over at Magnus who was suddenly quiet. "Mags? Babe? Everything okay babe?"

"We've never made it this far before," Magnus said. "It was always just...the baby this and the baby that, and now, we'll know if we're having a boy or a girl and we'll get to pick out a name, and buy dresses, or little sneakers and pants..."

Alec reached over and took his hand. "Or two sets of dresses, or two sets of sneakers, and matching onsies."

Magnus laughed and wiped his eyes with his free hand. "Do you just want twins or something?"

"A little bit yeah," Alec admitted. "But I want to have a baby with you way more."

"You know twins will mean extra trouble right?" Magnus asked.

"We can handle it," Alec answered.

* * *

"You two seem to be in good spirits," the doctor smiled as he walked into the room.

"It's been a good day so far," Magnus replied. "Excited to find out if we'll be having a boy or a girl."

"Well then, let's take a look shall we?" the doctor said, rolling up Magnus's shirt.

He poured some gel onto the swell of his stomach and moved the ultrasound wand around to get a clear picture. "Everything looks good."

"So, it's safe to say it's one baby right?" Magnus asked. "Not twins? Or triplets?"

"One healthy baby," the doctor answered. "A baby boy to be exact."

"Boy? You sure?" Alec asked.

The doctor nodded. "Positive. Congratulations."

He cleaned the gel off of Magnus's stomach and printed off a few pictures. "I would like to schedule c-section for your due date, assuming of course nothing goes wrong between now and then. Which, given how well you're doing now, I really don't think that will be an issue."

"That sounds good," Magnus nodded. "We will schedule it for the due date."

"Excellent," The doctor smiled. "Well, if you have other questions. I will walk you out."

"...So, no twins and we're having a boy," Magnus said, once they were outside. "You okay?"

"There's always next time," Alec replied. "At least now, we only have to focus on picking one name and not two right?"

"How about we come up with names over lunch? I'm in the mood for something spicy," Magnus said, taking his hand.

"Spicy food it is," Alec chuckled.

* * *

"What are you doing up?" Magnus asked, yawning.

"Couldn't sleep, unlike you, who should be," Alec answered.

Magnus carefully sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Had a craving for some bacon, figured I'd get you to make me some but you weren't in bed."

Alec chuckled. "Always bacon." He closed his laptop and got up, going to the kitchen. "Is it just bacon? Or do you want something with it?"

"Just the bacon," Magnus answered. "Have you given any more thoughts to names?"

"What about Ben?" Alec asked.

"Not Robert? After your father?" Magnus asked. "Isn't it tradition to name the first born son after the grandfather or something."

"Benjamin Robert Lightwood-Bane then," Alec answered. "Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Has a long ring to it," Magnus answered. "But I like it."

Alec came back and sat down on the couch with a plate of bacon and put his arm around Magnus. "Your bacon."

"Ah, just the way I like it," Magnus smiled taking a piece.

Alec rubbed his leg a little. "You gonna be okay while I go to therapy tomorrow?"

"I thought it wasn't until Friday," Magnus frowned.

"I moved it up," Alec shrugged. "Leg's been bothering me more lately..."

"What'd your mother say?" Magnus asked.

"I haven't talked to her about it," Alec answered. "It's manageable at this point, and the physically therapy is going fine. If it gets worse, I will call my mother and see what she says about it okay?"

"You swear?" Magnus asked.

"I swear," Alec promised.

Magnus nodded and Alec kissed his temple.

"You think the two of you can go to bed now?" Alec asked.

"Only if you come with us," Magnus answered. "I swear, he won't calm down unless you're sleeping too. Why do you think I'm still up?"

"Because you wanted bacon," Alec pointed out as he stood.

"Well...bacon and because you weren't in bed either," Magnus replied. "Baby's can sense these things you know."

"Alright, alright, I will come to bed with you," he said helping him up. "Can't have you not getting any sleep."

"You're going to need it too, we won't be getting any when this one's born," Magnus replied, putting a hand on his baby bump. "You think this is bad. Wait until he's crying his lungs out at two in the morning."

"Well, when he's crying his lungs out at two in the morning, I'll let you sleep and I'll tend to his every whim," Alec told him.

"I don't know why, but that seriously turns me on," Magnus said. "Honestly though, anything turns me on at this point."

"I've noticed," Alec chuckled. "But you need to get some sleep. We can have sex in the morning." He turned off the light once they were in bed and wrapped an arm around Magnus.

"Night sweet pea," Magnus sighed.

Alec nuzzled him. "Night."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassandra Clare.

It's been to long lol. Hope everyone had great holiday's and even better New Years. In honor of the holidays I give you all some happy malec :3 This one's short but the next one will be longer and there will be some smut :)

35.

"Alec, phone," Magnus groaned and pulled the cover's over his head.

Alec groped around blindly for his cell phone that was resting on the nightstand and brought it to his ear as he pressed answer.

"Lightwood speaking," he yawned. "Good morning Mr. Star-, Hodge."

Magnus chuckled at the correction.

"Yes. Yes, yeah, we can be there in a couple days. Thank you so much," Alec hung up and pulled the cover's down low enough to kiss Magnus. "A baby girl was just born at the hospital. The mother chose as a prospecting parents, and if we're interested we can adopt her. I told him we'd be back in a couple of days...is, was that okay?"

"A girl?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. "All Hodge was able to tell me is that she was born premature. I can call him back, tell him we've changed our mind or-"

"No," Magnus shook his head. "I wanna see her."

"I'll call my parent's and, I'll book us some plane ticket's for a flight out tonight," Alec told him. "Connecting flights, I don't like the idea of you flying for such a long time with no real room to walk around."

"What about your physical therapy?" Magnus asked.

"I'll do extra exercises and wear the knee brace," Alec answered.

"Alec-"

"I'll be okay," Alec interrupted gently.

"Promise you'll let me know if it gets worse?" Magnus asked.

"Promise," Alec nodded.

* * *

"Are you two going to run off to Europe every time you find out you're having children now?" Isabelle joked as she gave Alec a hug.

"We didn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case something went wrong," he answered. He hugged her back and let go so she could hug Magnus.

"So, when can I start buying things for my niece of nephew?" she asked.

"Nephew," Magnus smiled as he hugged her. "But, you might also have a niece too."

"Twins?" she asked.

"Sadly no," Alec answered. "But, the adoption agency mom and dad told us about, called and let us know that a mother who wanted to give up her baby for adoption had a little girl and she chose us as prospective parents. We're going by tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh that's wonderful," she smiled. "Have you told mom and dad?"

"Not yet," Magnus answered. "She could change her mind."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, I don't see how she could. You two are going to be wonderful parents."

"That's the plan," Alec chuckled. "We should get going. Mom and dad are waiting for us at the house."

Magnus grabbed his hand laced their fingers together as they walked outside to Isabelle's car with their luggage and sighed. "I feel good about this."

"Do you?" Alec asked as they lagged behind a bit.

"Well, things have been pretty shitty for us up until now," Magnus answered. "With...the past miscarriages, and your leg, and my mental issue's...but now we're having a baby, and he's healthy and we might be getting a little girl and, it feels good Alec. Like, life managed to throw us nothing by crap for these past few years, seems like it was a test, and I know it's cliche to think like that, and maybe I'm wrong, and maybe life will get crappy again, but right, everything just feels good, everything that happened was meant to happen so that we could have this...sounds crazy doesn't it?"

Alec wrapped his arm around him and kissed him slowly. "Doesn't sound crazy at all," he smiled.

"You're married to me, and I'm carrying your baby, you have to say that," Magnus replied.

"Do I?" Alec asked.

"If you don't want to sleep on the couch you do," Magnus answered.

"Come on love birds, you're giving me a tooth ache just by being next to you," Isabelle called from car.

Alec gave him another kiss. "When we get home, I'm going to show you just how not crazy you are."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassandra Clare.

Cute little short chapter. I will be winding this story down to a close at some point but I'm really appreciating all the love and support from you guys. You are all amazing! :)

36.

Magnus stretched as he woke up and found Alec laying on his side looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been watching me sleep again?" he asked.

"No," Alec answered. "...Okay, maybe a little."

"Is it because I fell asleep as soon as we got home?" Magnus asked.

"No," Alec chuckled. "You didn't sleep at all on the plane, or in the drive home. My plans to bring you undeniable pleasure can wait until you're more rested."

"I'm more interested in how you still wish to give me undeniable pleasure when I'm fat and hormonal..." Magnus answered.

Alec laid his hand on Magnus''s abdomen and kissed him slowly until Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He smiled and shifted so he was on top. He braced his hands on either side of his head, being careful not to put to much weight on him. Magnus whined when Alec pulled away, he shushed him with a kiss and slid Magnus's briefs off, before taking his own boxer's off and leaving them on the floor.

"Gonna make you feel so good," Alec promised as he kissed the inside of his thighs.

"You always do," Magnus moaned softly and spread his legs more.

Alec smiled and wrapped his hand around Magnus's length and stroked him. He pulled away briefly to grab the lube and slicked his fingers up before beginning to stretch him gently. He stroked his prostate and felt Magnus clench around his fingers. He stretched him a little more before pulling his fingers out and poured more lube into his hands to coat his own length and used one hand to line up with Magnus's hole, while the other was braced next to his head for balance.

"I love you," he smiled as he slowly pushed in.

Magnus moaned softly and reached up grip his biceps. "You better." He tried to give him a stern look but it failed with a small thrust of Alec's hips. Alec leaned down and kissed him. Alec nosed their bond mark and sucked on it as he made long and deep thrusts.

"Should do this more often," Magnus mused.

"Morning sex?" Alec asked. He sucked on the bond mark and bit down a little with his teeth.

Magnus moaned and tightened his grip on his biceps. "Fuck...just...sex in generally really."

Alec nuzzled his neck and kissed his collar bone. "That can easily be arranged."

* * *

"Magnus, babe, you're crushing my hand here," Alec said.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous," Magnus apologized and loosened his grip. "What if she changes her mind?"

"Don't think about that," Alec replied. "Just think about the beautiful baby girl and what we're going to name her."

Magnus nodded a little and took a deep breath.

"Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane?" A nurse asked walking over.

Alec stood and helped Magnus to his feet. "Is that her?" he asked looking at the small baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

The nurse nodded and carefully shifted the baby into Alec's arms. "Say hello to your daughter."

"Oh Alec, she's perfect," Magnus smiled. "When can we take her home?"

"We'll just need to go over all the information, the mother has already sighed parental rights over to you two. You'll just need to sign her birth certificate," the nurse told them.

Alec nodded and shifted the baby to Magnus's arms so he could fill out the forms for them. Magnus sat down holding her in his arms with a soft smile on his face as he stroked her cheek gently.

"What should we name her?" Alec asked.

"Violette," Magnus answered. "Violette Maryse Lightwood-Bane."

Alec smiled. "She has been a lot of support hasn't she?"

"None of this could've happened with out her," Magnus answered.

Alec handed the nurse the filled out birth certificate and walked over wrapping his arms around Magnus. "Welcome to the family Violette."


End file.
